I am the Pain She is the Healing
by NeverGiveUp.Dattebayo
Summary: Slowly the sky began to pour forth its fury, and gradually the raindrops hit him like needles. He hacked blood again, struggling to stand. Is this the end...? Post-Canon.
1. Chapter 1

_Damn..._ the world began spinning, and suddenly, he was unaware just how hard he was shivering. He wretched as blood spat forth from his mouth. The fever had been there from the start, as well as the pain in his chest, but the blood? _What is happening to me..._

He reached up to wipe the blood from where it dripped down his chin. Yet right as he had, another coughing spell overtook him, leaving him exhausted. He stumbled forward in agony, miserable from fighting this since the war ended. _There's always something to fight..._

Painfully he remembered the blood that gushed out of his nii'san's mouth -

He pushed the painful thoughts of his brother away, only as a chilly gust of wind overtook him, chilling him to the bone. Slowly the sky began to pour forth its fury, and gradually the raindrops hit him like needles. He hacked blood again, struggling to stand. _Is this the end...?_

 _..._

"Sakura, take a break, OK? I haven't seen such dark bags under your eyes since you were under my training."

Tsunade's voice was firm and laced with concern. The older woman had been checking on her previous apprentice weekly, although these days she seemed to frequent the hospital as if suspicious of Sakura's chakra levels. Sakura could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Just one more report, and then I'm done," Sakura lied, smiling. _There's only 12 more to go..._ The blonde, stately woman eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm _serious_ , Sakura. You, especially as medical personnel, should know the consequences of no sleeping."

 _And I also know the consequences of drinking so much alcohol..._

"Sakura?"

"Oh, y-yeah! Sorry!"

"That's it. I am putting you on probation."

"WHAT?!"

"You're working yourself to death and - "

"No, Sensei, you can't do this!"

"The fact that you called me Sensei gives me a picture of your mental integrity. You're not to return to work until you've had a few night's rest - "

"You can't do this to me!"

"Oh yes, I can. Don't make me do something reckless to prove my point."

 _Reckless..._ the word jogged her memory of a simpler time, when Sakura was the apprentice, constantly trying to tip-toe around the volatile teacher.

"Really, you think you can scare me into avoiding work?"

"Would you like me to inform the Hokage that I believe you are unfit to do your job?"

"Tsunade - "

"Go home."

Sakura had shown her weakness. This argument was futile. This was defeat.

...

Sakura slung her bag lazily over her shoulder as she slowly trudged home. She had been working so hard she hadn't realized just how much Konoha had changed. The streets were now bustling with men, women, and children. Lights were strung across many of the windows and the whole city seemed aglow with newfound hope and determination. All inherited from the ever boisterous -

" Sakura-chan!"

 _Speak of the devil._

"Naruto!" Sakura smiled at him, "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, if you'd stop cooping yourself up in the hospital, maybe I'd be able to find you!"

Sakura ducked, ashamedly.

"I'm off to catch dinner with Hinata," she couldn't help but admire the way he beamed when he spoke of his new wife, "But I'd like to catch up. Let's eat at Ichiraku sometime, okay?" Naruto nudged her gently.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Okay, bye Sakura-chan!"

And with that, he was gone. Sakura smiled, happy for her teammate and Hinata. They truly belonged together.

It reminded her of a certain man -

 _Don't,_ her insides reminded her _it'll hurt too much._

She sprinted toward her apartment.

...

Exhaustedly, Sakura let her bag slide off her back and hit the floor.

 _Wow...it actually has been a while since I was home._

Her home was spotless, not because of incessant cleaning but due to her constant absence.

The pinkette climbed her staircase, showered, and crawled in bed. The moon was full, and it reminded her of the way his Rinnegan circled around his eye -

 _Damn it._

Sakura couldn't deny the fact she thought about him every day...wondered how he was doing, where he was, if he was getting enough to eat, if he was healthy, if he was happy... _if he had found another woman..._ She laughed at herself for even thinking the thought. If it brought him happiness, then she would be happy too, even if it was painful...

She hoped he was well, and that somehow, his journey of redemption had brought him more peace than he possessed before.

She closed her eyes and sighed, tired of waiting. She longed for the few days she had spent with him and Naruto in the hospital. Before he vanished, _again..._

Her weary eyes, dry from working four nights in a row, began to shut and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

...

A deep voice, much too close to her sleeping form, woke her.


	2. Chapter 2

The bed seemed to shift, groaning under the weight of a heavier individual. She could barely make out the subtle, deep breathing that was characteristic of a large man. He was close. _Too_ close.

Sakura's eyes shot open, but she did not stir. The kunai she always kept under her pillow finally would be useful. _All those days Ino laughed at me for this...you're wrong pig...it has come in handy._

She clutched it carefully, then in one courageous moment whirled around and pointed the tip of the knife at the unfazed face of -

 _ITACHI?!_

"Sakura..." Itachi murmured in his deep voice, "It's been a long time. You've really grown."

He wore a simple black robe adorned with a single, small Uchiha fan on sewn on the back. His hair was pulled back into his characteristic ponytail, with two loose bangs bordering his face. His weight pulled the mattress down where he sat on the edge of her bed, and he smelled... _so much like Sasuke..._

 _But...what was he doing here...?_

 _Especially since..._

 _he's dead!_

Sakura shot up from where she sat with a gasp interrupted by the sudden crash of her head on the ceiling.

She grasped her head for a moment, trying to process it all. Her head was swirling with questions.

"I-Itachi!" she exclaimed incredulously, trying to catch her breath -

" - is this genjutsu?"

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed, then a deep, rumbling noise escaped his throat.

 _He was...laughing?!_

"No, Sakura," Itachi explained, "This is not genjutsu...I don't believe we have ever met under the pretext of my genjutsu, for which I am thankful...for _your_ sake."

Sakura paused to consider his words. He was right. Sakura had merely heard stories from Kakashi and Tsunade, about the brutality of his genjutsu. But that aside _...what was he doing here?_

Seeming to read her mind, the cunning man replied easily, "I suppose you're wondering what I am doing here..."Sakura gulped, trying to mask her surprise.

"I will explain myself in due time...but first...let's take a brief walk. Will you accompany me?"

Sakura nodded hesitantly, waiting for the missing-nin to first rise before standing herself. She followed his tall, darkened silhouette over the threshold and out of her apartment and into the moonlit world outside. The air was crisp and cool, and a breeze took away Sakura's breath. She hoped Itachi didn't notice.

She should've known better.

The large Uchiha robe landed heavily over her shoulders.

"T-Thanks," Sakura stammered embarrassedly. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a hint of a smile on Itachi's face. All of his actions up to this point seemed so contrary to the Itachi of Konoha's rumors...but somehow, she sensed that the Itachi of the rumors was not the true Itachi. Ever since his name had been pardoned from Konoha's records, she knew something was up. _Kakashi hasn't announced anything about it yet...but I've always been suspicious._

She followed Itachi in silence into a clearing near the old training grounds on the outskirts of Konoha. It was there that he stopped.

She had always been perplexed by Sasuke's relationship to his elder brother. In the beginning, it had been so concrete, so black and white: Itachi murdered the entire Uchiha clan in a night in cold blood, leaving his brother helplessly behind. She had hated him then, for the turmoil he had caused her love. However, after Itachi's death, something in Sasuke had snapped. She watched as his grief and anger overtook him, as he joined the Akatsuki, as he vowed to destroy Konoha.

That fateful day where he had his hands clutched shakily around her throat, Naruto had mentioned something about the truth. She watched Sasuke's eyes widen in shock, then darken and smolder with hatred. Yet she had never understood why...and perhaps that was the reason she stood next to one of the most dangerous men in all shinobi history.

Itachi interrupted her thoughts.

"I am very glad you have chosen to remain good friends with my brother, despite everything that has happened in the past," Itachi murmured, a small smile adorning his face, "You and Naruto are very forgiving."

Sakura blushed, gazing toward the ground. "Of course," she replied easily, "Sasuke has always been...very important to me." Itachi nodded, knowingly.

"I am aware you are also very important to my brother."

Sakura bit her lip, unconvinced.

"You don't believe so?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that. I know he thinks of me as a dear friend."

"Yet you are displeased."

"Not displeased, I just wish...I wish we could be closer."

"I am confident my brother feels the same."

"Huh?"

"Never mind that. May I show you something...?"

"Um...sure...what is it?"

"You must trust me."

Sakura paused.

"Do you?"

Sakura paused for a moment, avoiding his eyes at the instruction of Kakashi. _If he is here...it must be for good reason...he's been pardoned, too, right? It may have something to do with Sasuke..._

"I trust you," she stated with a conviction that surprised her, and when she gazed unabashedly into Itachi's charcoal eyes, she knew she surprised him too.

Itachi nodded, and soon she was staring into a sea of crimson, spinning tomoe.


	3. Chapter 3

The world faded away into a cloudy, darkened atmosphere. Starry lights seemed to dot the ground, yet she could see nothing, until...

A small light.

It grew and grew until it lit up a scene beside her, a bright summer day in Konoha...and _young Sasuke?!_

 _This must be Sasuke and Itachi's past._

She watched as a young Sasuke hopped gleefully around the tree trunk to his discovered brother.

"Nice try, Sasuke," Itachi smiled gently at his gleaming brother, "But not quite!" With a poof of smoke, Itachi disappeared. Young Sasuke was so surprised.

Her heart swelled with sadness and longing, seeing such a happy and carefree Sasuke...but then it suddenly hit her.

Her eyes widened and she gazed around, but could find no Itachi in this dream-like state. Somehow, she still detected his presence, though...like pushing forward in the black of night without any knowledge of what lay ahead, she called out into the emptiness to Itachi - "that gesture - started with you?!"

Itachi's deep voice echoed in her mind - "Yes."

Time passed like the blowing of autumn leaves across a cool front. Within moments, she watched through his early days, of dreaming to become Itachi and visiting the market with his mother. She watched him from the shadows of Itachi's tsukiyomi as he grow through his academy days, attained his first kunai, attempted to gain his father's respect through learning the great fireball technique. She watched his surprise as his father's attitude toward Itachi slowly shifted...And then suddenly she was at the scene she dreaded was coming, the scene she did not want to see...

The door creaked open to reveal his parents, dead and bloody at his feet.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke cried, and his young, tortured voice struck her like a train.

"Itachi, please! I don't want to see this! Please, end this!" Sakura cried, the tears rolling down her face. She couldn't bear to watch any more.

With that the clouds once again engulfed the story in front of her, and crows cawed and squaked in front of her, their feathers dancing around her until Itachi appeared before her.

"...Why, Itachi?" Sakura's voice wavered miserably, "Why would you do this to him...? He was just a child..."

Yet as she looked up to face him, she found his eyes swelling with tears. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I swore...I would never speak of this to anyone," Itachi murmured, "And I will not speak anything of it except that it was to protect Sasuke because...it was similar to an _order."_

Sakura's heart dropped seemingly below to the Earth's core. "Why...h-how...who would do such a thing..." Sakura began to stammer, her world spinning.

Her heart panged with guilt that she could have overlooked such an important, such a tragic, shaping moment in Sasuke's young mind. Or Itachi's.

"Who would order such an evil, genocidal act?" Sakura grit her teeth, staring at the ground.

Itachi granted her no answer.

"I understand, you still won't speak of it...but please tell me...has the man responsible for this at least...come to justice?"

"He is dead. My brother killed him."

 _DANZO!_

 _No wonder_...all of Sasuke's decisions up to that point made perfect sense. His thirst for power following Orochimaru's corruption, his hatred emanating from the Uchiha Curse, his search for revenge against Itachi _...it all made sense_. Like a pawn he fell in line with Itachi's plan, until the truth about the massacre came to light through Obito. So much of Itachi's simple plan had been thwarted by men of power, seeking to use Sasuke for their own means...and succeeding, to some degree. And then after the whole thing was over, when Sasuke had just begun to believe his strife was finished... _He must have found out the truth...which is why he went after Danzo._

"Please...I have shown you these things, so that Sasuke does not need to. I want you to understand this...for his sake. Few know of these memories, and I would prefer it to stay that way. But there are more important matters...may we continue?"

Sakura nodded, weakly.

She stared confusedly into the scene of chaos.

Smoke rose from the ground, and the entire sky seemed ablaze with white electricity. The entire atmosphere was darkened and she couldn't breathe through the smoke. The horizon was on fire with a crackling black flame... _Ameterasu...? Where am I?_

There was a shift in clothing as she gazed at Sasuke standing atop a large slab of wall, with an Uchiha fan painting faded on the side. With a swing of his arm, the lightening danced around his hands then plummeted down toward -

 _Itachi..._

 _So these are his memories..._

 _His final moments while fighting Sasuke..._

The world flashed a brilliant white and she shielded her eyes and face from the light and resulting wind. _That must have been the final blow._

When the light and wind subsided, she gazed back up to watch as Itachi stood once again, protected by his now cracking Susann'oo.

 _He...survived?!_

 _Barely..._ his coat was completely disintegrated, his holes smoky with fire. He stood up shakily, only to trudge forward muttering things Sakura couldn't hear.

Suddenly, she witnessed Itachi clutch his mouth as blood seeped forth. He hacked violently, falling back to the ground.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Sasuke was standing, shaking in fear after having thrown the last of his kunai bombs. Itachi stood once more, his mouth and eye dripping with blood, only to pause before Sasuke, smile, then collapse.

And just like that, the smoky, chaotic world before her faded back into the chilly evening. She once again faced Itachi.

"So Sasuke didn't truly kill you...," Sakura couldn't contain her disbelief. _Was this what he was trying to show me...? and...why?_

"No, he didn't...My illness did. It began with an achy feeling whenever I breathed, a high fever, and fatigue. Over time I began coughing up blood...the pain was sharp right around my lungs." He gestured to the pinpoint of the pain. "My father struggled with it the years he was alive..."

"...Why would you show me this...?" Sakura murmured in confusion.

"Because Sasuke's in trouble...," Itachi replied softly, "He's contracted the very disease that killed me. Without help, he will eventually suffer the same fate as me - he will die...

...Will you save my brother?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to get to him, now," Sakura realized out loud.

"Then you _will_ help him."

"Yes but...there's _one_ problem."

"A problem?"

"Nobody knows where he is," Sakura tried to hide the hopelessness in her voice, "We haven't heard from him in months, almost a year at that..."

"Look into my eyes, once more."

Sakura returned her gaze to Itachi's, only to find his black, sharp tomoe spinning once again.

The path leading out from Konoha sped rapidly in front of her. Her gaze flew past the northern border of the land of fire, past the hidden sound border, and finally up to the hidden frost village. Yet the path did not stop until the world came to a hurtling stop at a war-torn, small village near the north. _He's...showing me the way to Sasuke...?_

And suddenly, she spotted him. Her breath caught in her chest.

He was so thin...and so _alone._ Blood seeped from his throat every breath he took, but he swallowed it down. Shakily he trudged through the snow, hacking and coughing and trying to steady himself. The coat that she had bought for him before he left was not enough to hide his shivering. _Sasuke-kun..._

The snow began to fall on Sasuke, who gazed at the sky in confusion. Almost as if he was aware of -

Suddenly, Itachi's world disintegrated before her once more.

Sakura looked to the ground, trying to hide the tears that now lined her eyes. She swallowed. _It's worse than I thought..._

Itachi stood gazing uncomfortably at the ground, as if afraid that his knowledge may be rejected on basis of a trick, or a strange dream, maybe even a _nightmare_. As if she wouldn't believe him.

"...So that's why you've come." Sakura realized to herself, slowly.

"Yes...You are the only medic I am aware of powerful enough to potentially save my brother. I vowed to protect him as a child...and even in death, I...," Itachi paused, and his determined eyes once again returned to Sakura's. "Believe me when I say this, I - "

"I believe you, Itachi. I just...I didn't realize it was _this_ bad..."

Itachi laid a hand on her shoulder, swallowing uncomfortably.

"Then you will travel to the Snow? You will help him?"

"With every last ounce of chakra _, of course_."

The relief that flooded his eyes was visible, and his entire posture relaxed.

"Itachi..." Sakura murmured, "I can't thank you enough for everything you've revealed to me... without you, I would never have known."

Silence.

"My brother is...naturally withdrawn. After all that has happened to him, it is in his nature to be so..."

"I understand. I will take care of him. And I will _heal_ him," Sakura lined every word with her determination.

Itachi nodded.

"Thank you, Itachi," Sakura smiled hopefully at him, then reached to embrace him tightly. He flinched. He was much thinner than she had expected. Slowly he reached up to wrap his arms around her as well.

"I'm so glad that I was able to...get to know you a bit better," she offered quietly, "You're _so_ important to Sasuke, and I know why..."

Finally she let go of his withered, but muscular frame.

"And I understand...why you are so important to my brother as well."

Sakura blushed in confusion.

"I must now leave. Do not forget anything I have taught you."

"Not on my life."

With that, the world before her began to swirl, until it became black once more.

She awoke, jerked out of bed by her own conscious. Gasping, she clutched her body, trying to calm herself down.

 _What just happened to me...,_ she felt sick to her stomach. And then suddenly the memories hit her _hard._

 _Itachi...!_

She gazed frantically around the room, searching for any trace of the eerie man. But he was gone.

 _Was it...a dream...?_ she wondered to herself.

 _CAW CAW CAW_

In the middle of night, on the branch the often tapped against her window, stood a lone raven.

She steadied herself with a deep breath, realizing the intensity of the situation.

"Alright, Itachi, I'm going...let me just grab my things."

The raven flew in her window, and adrenaline pumped through her veins, giving her heart a freezing sensation. Yet he stood, still as a statue, on her bedpost.

She nodded to the bird, then began to gather her equipment. All her gauze, medical tape, sutures...she wasn't sure of the cause of Itachi and now Sasuke's illness, and she sure as hell needed to be prepared. Once she had stuffed her equipment into her pouch, she grasped a backpack full of other supplies - food, water, kunai, and the like.

 _Tsunade will be wondering why I hadn't returned to the hospital...Naruto, too. My parents, Ino..._ she realized, but wouldn't waste time to wait until the morning to begin her journey. The clock on her nightstand read 3:00 AM, and she knew it wouldn't be until later that everyone even began to stir.

"I'll just write them a note, okay?" she replied to the bird, wondering if she were crazy for thinking that it still might be him... _maybe it's just a freaky coincidence...?_

She scratched a quick note down, noting her absence (for urgent medical purposes) and a tentative return date, then quickly but firmly taped it to the door.

She locked her door, then threw her jingling keys into her pack as well. Sakura pulled her tapered jacket from the time she had traveled to the Land of Snow over her head, secured her ninja boots, and fastened the pouch to her side.

"Alright, let's go," she murmured to the bird. _Moment of truth...does it lead the way Itachi did, or...is it just a random bird...maybe a sign?_

But sure enough, the black bird flew toward the direction of the northern border of the Land of Fire, and vanished like a puff of smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt so odd to be leaving the village at that time. Although she was permitted to leave at any time, it still felt as if she were under cover, being watched. The trees echoed silence, and the moon continued to cast that eerie blue glow on the landscape in front of her. Perhaps the set of eyes she felt on her were Itachi's...

She stealthily hopped through the trees, the wind streaming through her hair. She had allowed it to get longer after the war, too busy with the new hospital to get it cut.

She estimated the trip would take around three days, at top speed. She would not make any delays.

The sun rose and set on the first two days rather uneventfully as she arrived on the border of the Land of Frost. She could tell she had arrived by the significant drop in temperature that chilled her to the bone.

It was an unguarded border, so she needn't worry about getting clearance to enter. The whole area seemed uninhabited, but she knew better than that. She rose over the next snow covered hill to find a small, dilapidated town with bundled up civilians attending their business.

The Land of Frost was poor, but was quickly developing following the war. No doubt, Sasuke had helped get this town on its feet.

She continued toward the northern border of the Land of sun set that day, painting the melting alpine landscape and snow covered mountains red and orange.

She spent that night in a cave, hoping to find a village by morning to inquire about the raven-haired man with the deep, charcoal eyes that she was searching for. Anxiety rushed through her blood, and she bit her lip. She knew in her heart that her dream was not simply a coincidence, and she believed Itachi that Sasuke needed her assistance...she just hoped Sasuke wouldn't be angry with her, knowing it was his journey of redemption...and had nothing to do with her.

There was a distant _caw, caw, caw_ in the distance.

She was reassured, and fell asleep.

That night she awoke to the sound of lightening and thunder crashing above her. She jolted out of bed, listening to the winter rain let down its fury on earth. But this was not what terrified her the most.

There was the raven, sitting right beside her.

She leapt out of bed and followed the eerie bird, this time in silence, back in the direction she had headed.

 _Where are you taking me..._ she wondered silently as she chased after the bird. She noticed the way it was flying frantically and she found it difficult to keep up at this point.

Then, it disappeared from the sky.

Her gaze fell back down to the Earth to find a lone, darkened silhouette bent sickly over the ground.

Chills ran down her spine at the sight as she listened to the blood that gurgled in its throat.

And then she realized that the thin figure with the blood dripping from his throat in front of her was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

...

The rain was pouring now, and as he struggled to stand, the world began to spin. The blood was suffocating him as he hacked and coughed, and pooling beneath him.

 _Maybe...this is the consequences of my actions..._

 _I guess after everything...it makes sense that I die this way...like my brother..._

He closed his eyes, breathing in what he could, remembering what Konoha smelled like. Wondering what everyone was doing at that very moment. Envisioning his own funeral. Hoping that life in the village would be okay, protected, without him in the shadows to ensure it.

 _I'm sorry, dobe...Kakashi..._

 _...Sakura..._

 _There won't be a next time._

The bushes to the left of the clearing shifted, and before he had time to react in his weakened state, something caught him where he fell. Warm arms enveloped him where he knelt, and before he lost consciousness again, a pair of emerald eyes stared terrified into his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura caught his fragile body in her arms, shocked at how little he weighed and just how dangerously high his fever had spiked. He was breathing, but it was labored; she could hear the blood crackling in his throat with every breath. _We need to get you out of the cold, immediately..._ her medical oriented mind calculated furiously, and she leapt with ease and strength to the tree tops.

"Sasuke, stay with me!" Sakura cried as she sped toward the cave she was camped at.

His shallow gasps for air only became fewer. The sweat beaded on his forehead despite the fact he was freezing.

"Please, Sasuke...don't give up just yet! I - "

 _This is what Tsunade must have felt..._

Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, it hit her. She pictured the younger Tsunade, frantic to save the life of her love, Dan.

 _Please, Sasuke, if you die...I won't be as strong as Tsunade, I won't be able to keep going anymore._

The tears streamed down her face as she pushed her chakra into him with all her might.

Hurriedly she laid him down on her pallet and covered him up, then fumbled around in her pocket to find and scratch her flint rocks together to make a fire beside him; all the while she kept a hand pulsing healing chakra into his throat to keep it clear and ensure he was breathing.

"Okay, okay," she breathed, trying to calm herself and assess the situation.

 _This situation...is so much more intense...because it's *him*..._

The entire fate of the any future Uchiha clan rested in her hands.

She cooled his fever with a wet rag upon his forehead, simultaneously using her chakra to coax the fever down. His breathing was so labored she felt compelled to manually assist him.

The blood running from his throat still had not ceased; she felt it pooling on her lap where his head rested.

Using her characteristic green energy she probed his throat looking for signs of trauma, or anything.

To her shock, her dismay - there was nothing.

 _Where is this blood coming from...?!_ she shook her head.

She searched around harder, making note to continue pushing chakra into his own body.

"Alright, Sasuke...," she whispered gently to him, "Hang in there...I'm going to find the cause of this..."

The hours passed as she frantically searched every one of his internal organs, unable to find anything. The sun began to set, and with it the temperature dropped. She grasped a nearby log and tossed it on the fire.

He slipped in and out of consciousness that night. Each time he awoke she hoped he could tell her something, anything, about where pain might originate or when it started, or if...he knew anything. But each time he succumbed to his unconscious once more.

Itachi had mentioned he had it as well. It could be hereditary. Yet, Itachi had given her no clues about the disease, and she was sure that if he knew anything about it, he would have told her. _He must not have known anything, either, except how it felt..._

She continued her search for anomalies the entire next day, while continuing to stabilize him with her own chakra. She checked his eyes extensively, knowing the effects of Sharingan overuse. Yet to her dismay, she could find nothing.

That second night, he began to stir.

She avoided gazing at his face, afraid of the pain she would feel when she saw his face again. She avoided his eyes, and continued diligently on her work.

"Hn..n..." he groaned, and Sakura could feel the blood rise again in his throat. He shuddered painfully.

"Shh...don't speak, Sasuke-kun," she warned him sadly, "Just rest. Go back to sleep."

She felt his half-lidded eyes fall on her, for a moment. Then he lay still.

The blood rising in his throat, as painful as it was, proved useful in allowing her to target the source of his blood...his lungs.

She continued searching while he lay unconscious. Using her other hand, she grasped tissues from the desk and gently wiped the blood from his chin and mouth. She possessed so much love for this man below her, that it hurt. Hurt to see him like this, knowing he spent the last years struggling alone.

By the third night, she was beginning to sweat. The amount of chakra his body was demanding was taxing on her body, not to mention she hadn't eaten or slept.

By the fifth morning, she had found it: trauma to alveolar capillaries.

 _Probably from the Sharingan..._

"I found it, Itachi," she found tears rolling down her face with joy, "I know what it is..."


	7. Chapter 7

Relief flooded over her that she was able to find such a small trauma, as it was the first step in curing it.

But before she could continue, he woke up.

She found his gaze at the ceiling, as he seemed to make sense of his situation. Finally his eyes moved from the ceiling around him, and finally...at her.

"...Sakura...huh...," he rasped, gazing up at her with those dark black eyes. Usually they were cold, spiteful, devious, but now...they simply seemed intense, calculating, intelligent...and determined.

"...You're awake...," she glanced shyly away from his gaze, "It's about time..."

"...How...long...was I out?" he coughed weakly.

"Five days...but that was with my medical jutsu."

"Hn."

Silence.

Sasuke was never talkative with her when they were younger, and now, with such overwhelming distance between them...it seemed impossible. What was there left that they shared? The relationship he held with Naruto was so concrete, so apparent, but theirs...was there much left to it at all?

"...What is it...," he murmured.

"Huh?"

"What's...killing me...?"

"It's not."

He gazed at her questioningly.

"Not killing you...Sasuke I found it. I know what it is. And I think with time, I can cure it." She watched his eyes widen slightly.

"Alveolar collapse due to trauma...," she informed him, "I...I think it's caused by overuse of the Sharingan..."

He nodded.

"It's...what killed my brother."

"I know."

"...You know?"

She nodded.

He tried to sit up but gasped in pain.

"Careful...," she warned him soothingly, grasping his arm as he sat up. Despite being so thin from his illness, his muscles still coiled beneath his beautiful ivory skin. Suddenly, there was a hand clutching her own.

She gazed up in confusion to find his penetrating gaze cut through to her soul.

"How do you know...," he questioned.

"...If I told you...you'd never believe me," she bit her lip.

He leaned back against the wall, pondering her words. His jet black hair hid his eyes from her as he sighed. The light of the fire reflected an orange glow on his skin and she found herself gazing away, to avoid blushing.

She couldn't believe she was sitting here with him. It'd been so long since she'd seen his face, or heard his voice, smelled his masculine scent, been in his presence...

"I don't know how you found me, but...thank you," Sasuke nodded weakly. His words were spoken earnestly, and she knew the implications behind them. _That without her, he'd be dead...frozen, bloody, abandoned in the snow and sleet._

She smiled at him, then covered him up with more blankets. "Just get some rest...I want to work on your lungs tomorrow." He gave her a nod.

"I'll be back," she offered him, "I need to restock on some medical supplies, firewood, and food...Can I get you anything...?"

He shook his head, and she disappeared into the morning fog.

...

It hadn't slipped past his attention that when he came to, he noticed how weary Sakura looked. No doubt, if he had been out five days days, she had been relentlessly working on his condition. How else could anyone explain the dark bags under her usually lively emerald eyes, the way she slumped over him so that her pink bangs hid her face, or the fact he could feel her low levels of chakra?

 _You wouldn't believe me if I told you..._ her words echoed in his mind. He had his opinion about it, of course, (blabbermouth Kyuubi vessel, as usual causing trouble) but in the end, he supposed it wouldn't change anything. She had found him, against the odds, in the middle of the night and storm that should have taken his life.

And for this he was...thankful.


	8. Chapter 8

Optional OST: The kiss, A walk to Remember

She returned later that evening as the orange sun hung low over the frosty mountains. The fire was still crackling, no doubt a result of Sasuke's powerful fire jutsu. He was still sitting beside it, exhausted and chakra depleted from his life-threatening ordeal. His charcoal eyes eventually met hers from beneath his jet black bangs.

"I-I bought some tomatoes...," she stammered, gazing away from him. Part of her was still uncomfortable around him - after all, he had not invited her here. He had stressed that this journey of redemption was his, and his alone. And she sensed he most likely was not pleased with her seeing him in such a vulnerable position...

She silently handed him the bag of tomatoes.

"...Sakura?" Sasuke murmured.

"H-hai!"

"...You're acting weird."

Sakura gazed up with her gleaming emerald eyes in surprise. He was able to sense her discomfort...?

"Oh, it-it's nothing at all...," Sakura's voice trailed off but when his eyes continued to pierce hers, she continued, "...It's just...I showed up uninvited and, I didn't want you to think I came chasing after you even after you told me no...I - I promise that as soon as you're feeling better, I'll be out of here as quickly as I came." She donned a fake smile, the kind that had fooled Sai in the past, then turned to walk toward her side of the cave. "I just...had to make sure you were okay.". Sasuke was silent, yet if she had met his gaze, she would have noticed his eyes darken.

"Sakura..."

"Hm...?"

"You're annoying."

Sakura laughed. It was a small gesture, but she believed she knew what he meant. While at first these words had stung, they had since become a phrase she remembered fondly.

"Well, anyway, I'd like to take a look at your lungs now, if you don't mind."

"Right now?"  
"Yeah."

"It's late."

"I know!"

"You're tired."

"I'm good," she playfully tapped the purple, diamond shaped seal on her head, "I recharge fast."

Sasuke paused, then nodded.

"And if you fall asleep, you fall asleep," she reminded him, "I don't need you to be awake."

"Hn."

She began work on his lungs, focusing intently on the collapse of his capillaries. She sent her chakra quietly through each capillary, coaxing each collapsed area to divide until it was once again whole. It would take hours, she knew, and may not entirely cure the disease, but...it was something she could do, for now, until she found a cure.

She suddenly felt herself being watched, and looked up to find Sasuke's own gaze focused on her hands, the green glow of her chakra reflected in his dark eyes. He said nothing, yet his staring was intimidating and...was that interest in his eyes...?

"You okay?" she asked, her voice soothing but concerned.

"Hn."

"...Tell me if you feel any pain."

"I will."

Silence.

She waited for him to speak, to say what was on his mind, but this was Uchiha Sasuke, and he rarely expressed with words what he felt deep down inside. Perhaps she would never acquire the art of reading his mind, like Naruto had.

However, he seemed to be able to read hers.

"How's dobe been...?" Sasuke sounded honestly curious. _So different from the Sasuke-kun of the past...when he tried to cut us all out as hard as he could..._ Perhaps she had been too quick to assume that Sasuke would still be uninterested in anything occurring in Konoha.

"Oh, Naruto, he's been great! He got married last month!"

"He did?"

"Yes, it was beautiful."

"To the Hyuuga girl, correct?"

"Yes! We were all surprised he finally realized her affections for him...it took him long enough."

"I regret not being in attendance," his voice lowered.

"It's okay," Sakura reassured him, "I'm sure he understands. You can be there to meet his child in nine months instead."

"Hinata is expecting?"

Sakura nodded with a grin, "Yeah...she said I could help deliver..."

"An honor."

"I know..."

He paused; there was something different in his eyes. It was completely unreadable. _I wonder if he still intends to restore the Uchiha clan...?_

"And Kakashi?" He interrupted her thoughts entirely. _He's interested in sensei, too?! I'll have to tell him when I get back, that will make him so happy..._

"Good. Has his nose in his book every day, like he used to. Word has it that a new edition of the Icha Icha series is coming out, written by _anonymous_...I think it's written by him."

"The hell..."

"I know."

They both shuddered.

"...And you?"

The question took her breath away. She paused.

"I've been well, thank you," she smiled softly, "Ever since you helped me defeat Kido and his ninjas...that _was_ you, _wasn't it_?" *

He avoided her gaze, if only for a few seconds.

"Yes."

"I knew," a faint smile crossed her cheeks, "Nobody else uses genjutsu like that, nor black flames...I could have sworn I saw you at some point..."

"Hn. I couldn't stay, Sakura."

"I know."

He looked questioningly into her eyes.

"I don't expect you to."

 _How the times had changed...if it had been younger Sakura, she would have begged, cried, screamed for his return. Now she had accepted it. Granted, the reasons were now drastically different, yet still...she wouldn't deny her heart missed him just as much._

How things had changed. Naruto was a married man, with a child on the way. Kakashi was no longer reading his books, but possibly even writing them. He was no longer on a quest to kill his brother, and Sakura...she hadn't told him much about her life. Perhaps for good reason she was still guarded against him. He had hurt her _so many times_ , he knew, and couldn't possibly fathom being selfish enough to ask for anything different.

Was she still working for the children's hospital she had founded so selflessly? To improve the lives of children...just like him? What was her daily life like, now? And then he began to wonder something that surprised himself...

Had she found love in the arms of another man...? Another shinobi, or a civilian? She deserved the very best, and if she was happy, then so was he...but he wanted to know...

Did she still care for him...? Could that possibly be why she had showed up, just when he needed her most?

Part of him scolded himself for thinking that way, so childish and immature. What she felt was none of his business, yet...

When their eyes met, he still felt the same way...the way he had when he left the village, when his eyes met her tearful ones. Even as he had separated himself, he couldn't deny that in all the moments their eyes had met...there was something. Something unlike he had experienced before.

*Reference to the book Sakura Hiden, if you haven't read it yet, check it out!


	9. Chapter 9

The fire was growing dim, and the pile of firewood looking scant.

"I'm going to get some firewood," Sakura smiled, standing from where they had been speaking.

"I can do it," Sasuke began to stand, when a strong hand held him down.

"Not yet," she instructed, "Just a few more days and I'll discharge you from this cave, but...I want to make sure everything has healed properly before I do."

He protested but the look in her eyes was absolute. _Don't mess up my work._

Eventually, he accepted and watched her leave the cave as the sun went down.

"I'll be back soon," she promised.

Yet she didn't return that evening.

The light of day grew dim when he had the sick feeling in his stomach.

He had only felt this sensation once before.

Right as he gazed at the telephone pole, back in Konoha as a 10 year old boy, only to witness the ghost of Itachi disappear against the full moon. Right before he entered the Uchiha compound, only to find his entire clan - his friends - slaughtered ruthlessly, by his own brother.

His breath caught in his chest at this feeling.

He leapt to his feet and sprinted out the entrance to the cave. He didn't know where he was going, but his fear lead him down the steps of the forest path and out into the clearing -

He found her, lying there in the meadow; her gloved arm was twisted awkwardly to the side, revealing the gawking lacerations that lined her side and the amount of blood she lost that formed a puddle beside her. There was a katana, similar to his own, thrust through her side...

"S-Sasuke...kun...," her voice was merely a whisper. He watched as the light in her shining green eyes slowly faded. Blood was pooling beneath her head and staining her beautiful pink hair.

"S-Sakura!" he was panicking as he reached to pick her off the crimson ground. She was limp and unmoving in his arms. _Who had done this to her?!_ He gazed around the meadow frantically looking for anyone alive, the obvious signs being the scuffle in the dirt, bloodied kunai and _so many...too many_ fallen ninja - then he realized it - the ninja were after him. He should've known...that they'd be back... She had protected his location, and his weakened state...and had succeeded, yet the price was _too high_...

She coughed, interrupting his thoughts and as he gazed down at her he watched her mouth barely open, whatever she was trying to say lost to him forever. Tears had pooled in her eyes,

"No, Sakura, stay with me!" he screamed at her, attempting desperately to infuse his own chakra into her body.

He just caught a glimpse of her blood-stained smile when she breathed her last.

"Sakura, no!" he yelled, "Shit...shit...! What do I do?!" _I wasn't there for you, I never was, you can't leave now!_

But it was too late, and grasping her wrist beget no pulse.

His head fell, but his eyes searched for anything.

 _GASP!_

He sat up with a stifled cry, sweating and shaking uncontrollably. Nightmares were never foreign to him, rather they were his constant companion. Agony held him every night, tormenting his unconscious with memories of his mother, his father, Itachi...

\- and now, _Sakura._

"Sasuke-kun..." he had woken her from across the cave, and she stood sleepily to approach him. Her eyes offered sympathy; she knew he had nightmares...but she couldn't understand that she was now in them. Never had he been so thankful to see her as now - alive, beautiful, her messy pink hair framing her delicate features, her gown loosely covering her feminine form.

He realized then that he had something to fight for, something besides revenge or redemption, besides life and death, survival and perish... _someone._ Someone to live for. A family...to go home to. She had been here all along.

Her warm hand gently grasped his own, and his spinning crimson eyes quickly gazed into her soothing green ones.

"When did you get back," he demanded flatly.

"From where?"

"Gathering firewood."

"About a half hour after I left...you were asleep, so I decided to just let you rest."

"You should have woken me."

"You needed your sleep..."

Sasuke avoided her gaze.

"What time is it."

"6:30 AM."

~~~~~~~~~.~~~~.~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

She had only heard the one cry, the "stay with me," that he had yelled so desperately. That was what had woken her. But she could have sworn she heard the echo of her name precede it...

Regardless, she knew it was another nightmare. Sometimes he would have them while on missions when they were younger, and Kakashi would push him softly until he stopped yelling or shaking. She wasn't sure that he knew she was aware of this, given that each time it happened, she had pretended to be asleep. Naruto slept like a rock wherever they went, she knew he wasn't aware...

How little she understood back then...about the internal pain that he never shared with any of them...

Sasuke interrupted her thoughts. He was now sitting up, the seams of his shirt falling to reveal his sculpted chest. His _scarred_ , sculpted chest.

"...Why...did you come...?" Sasuke wondered.

"You should know, by now..." Sakura murmured, blushing and gazing away from him.

He was silent, again, much to her dismay.

Yet after a long pause, he continued:

"...Thank you."

His words brought her crumbling back down to the day he left, leaving her sprawled out across the cold evening bench. How she had cried and screamed, pleaded with him to stay, if only for her. How he had turned around, after all that she confessed, and said only two words:

"Thank you."

And just recently, how he had left again, on this crazy journey of redemption that almost killed him. He had tapped her most insecure forehead, stating simply.

"Thank you."

How she had always wondered what he had meant.

"...What exactly...do you mean by that...?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke paused.

"You should know by now."

She smiled as she gazed upon his serious visage.

 _What's that supposed to mean, anyway, Sasuke-kun?_

She tapped his forehead playfully, and as he sat reeling in shock from her gesture, she was distracted by a beam of light that shone through the cave entrance.

"Ah, the sunrise...," Sakura smiled, her eyes gleaming in the morning sun.

It was a red and pink sunrise, that only emphasized her own sakura-colored hair.

His breath caught in his chest.

Had he never noticed...?

Avoiding her passively in the shadows, only coming to her rescue when she needed, or didn't...waiting if another man, a better man, would court her...questioning his very value, measuring to see if he deserved her (he didn't)...he decided these all need be things of the past.

"Shit...did you hear that?" Sakura whispered breathlessly, bringing him back from his thoughts. A small crack of a twig, that of shinobi moving in the undergrowth near the cave.

"Ah...They're after me."

"What...?"

"The villagers...They weren't pleased with my quick release from prison, and even less pleased with my presence here."

"...You're in no condition to fight right now."

"I'll manage."

"Let me handle this," Sakura stood, but he grasped her arm.

"It's better to avoid a fight, at this point...don't give them something further to hate Konoha for."

Since when had he become this way...? There was a maturity in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before.

"...You're right... So then...we leave?"

"Yes."

She quickly packed her medical supplies and their bedding, putting out the fire and helping him up. He stood, and although he had put on weight the last few days he still felt sickly...

He allowed her to pull his arm around her shoulder, and together the two shinobi took off into the dark woods again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shit," Sakura swore under her breath, "They're gaining on us."

They had long since entered the woods, and as quickly as they traversed the tree tops, the shinobi behind them had only caught up. The sounds of footsteps on the great boughs of the trees only grew louder. A kunai quickly hissed through the air, grazing Sakura's cheek.

 _CAW CAW CAW!_

The squawking of a raven and its subsequent flapping of wings broke the silence of the forest. Both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes snapped in the direction of the noise, finding a lone raven flying parallel to them.

"Follow that ra-" before Sasuke could finish his order, Sakura had already turned sharply in the direction of the raven.

 _Itachi...where will you take us now...?_

 _..._

The sun had not yet risen over Konoha, but Kakashi always enjoyed rising early. He cherished the silence before the village woke up, it was when he could truly focus on his thoughts. But today, he was making an intentional stop at Haruno Sakura's house.

"...Huh...," Kakashi wondered aloud, "Sakura's been gone quite a while now..."

He held the scribbled note in his hand, the one he had found nailed to Sakura's door. The hospital was still functioning thanks to Tsunade's work, so it wasn't that he was worried about her absence... it was just strange. She had never left this long before without a mission...

The tentative return date she had scribbled on the note frantically was soon approaching. As her teacher, she knew she was a capable kunoichi, but he still worried about her, especially as she had been so recently abducted to try and coax Sasuke out of his unknown whereabouts...(unsurprisingly, it had worked, and unsurprisingly, she didn't need his help...)

Regardless, he would soon begin investigating where she had disappeared to in order to send a hawk to bring her back. At least to confirm her health, if not anything else.

...

That night, the raven had led them to a small clearing under an outcropping of rocks near the border of the Land of Frost. It was shielded from the elements and very secluded, no doubt it would be difficult to find them there. Sakura started a fire, then unpacked their belongings, gently helping Sasuke to his sleeping mat near the fire. Exhausted from their hasty retreat, they both fell quickly into deep sleep.

That morning, Sasuke awoke before her. He was an early riser, he had always been. Tired of Sakura having to care for their camp, he felt well enough to lift himself from the mat and go gather firewood and hunt for food himself. He had not made it but a few meters into the darkness of the woods when he froze at the sound of the familiar raven.

It sat perched neatly on a branch so close to him. Something about the bird seemed unearthly, and he immediately knew this was no ordinary raven. _This *has* to have something to do with my brother..._

Sasuke reached out for the raven cautiously, before a large shadow crashed down before them. Black and brown feathers flew frantically and the air split with squawks and caws as the raven quickly flew into hiding. Where the raven was perched lightly on Sasuke's wrist, now sat a large messenger hawk with a scroll tightly bound to its leg.

As much as Sasuke had a natural inclination toward hawks, today he sighed at the sight. This raven...he had seen it twice now, both in times of dire need. It was a curious predicament, and he had his thoughts about it...Unfortunately, he had gotten so close to the raven, and now it was gone...

He gently brushed the feathers along the hawk's face, and it cocked its head at him affectionately. He untied the scroll from its ankle, taking it close to read while the hawk remained clawed around his wrist.

No doubt from Kakashi, he knew before even reading it. And he was right.

"Uchiha Sasuke," it read, "Haruno Sakura is nowhere to be found. Is she with you? If so, please send her back to the village, her assistance is urgently needed. -Rokudaime, Kakashi"

He curled the scroll back, walking with the hawk back toward their camp.

Why did his heart suddenly feel so heavy? As if the note itself had been a curse, planting a stone in the depths of his soul, weighing it down. Deep down inside he knew exactly why. Because this letter signaled that Sakura would return, and once more, he would be on his journey alone.

But he couldn't admit this to anyone, or even to himself at this point...

"Morning, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled happily as she unpacked her medical supplies, "Where did you go?"

"...You have a message. From Konoha," Sasuke held up the hawk in one hand, and held out the scroll in another. Sakura hesitantly grasped the parchment, reading it quickly.

"It...looks like I'm being summoned," Sakura's eyes never left the page, but Sasuke could sense that she was unhappy for more reasons than simple inconvenience.

"Ah."

"...I'm not done healing you, yet..."

Sasuke remained silent.

"...I...I guess I'll just return," Sakura murmured, and Sasuke stiffened at her remarks.

"...I'll come back for you, okay?" she told him solemnly, "We just have to decide on a time, a place to meet..."

"You're sure you'll be able to return?"

She was a little surprised at his question, but thought quietly to herself. Maybe he had a point. What if the medical assistance the Rokudaime was requesting took longer than she thought? What a stupid thought...

"I'll convince him somehow," she smiled, "...I have an important promise I've made, that I won't let this sickness take you. And I won't let you down."

...

He saw the determination in her eyes, and he believed her.

Yet...who had she made the promise to?

Naruto?

How could he have known that he was ill? It didn't make sense.

But he wouldn't question it. She would help him, after all that he'd done to her. He'd done nothing for her, been nothing good for her...he felt guilty for feeling pleased that she would not discontinue his treatment despite having to return to Konoha.

"...But...will you be okay here, alone? I don't know how you're feeling, all I know is that your alveoli aren't collapsing as rapidly now..." Her voice was soft with concern.

"I'll be fine," he stated bluntly, "Just go. And return when you can."

"...Hai," she nodded, "I'll go get my things..."

He watched she packed her supplies, slowly and unhappily. And he knew what he had to do.

...

Kakashi entered his chambers that night only to find his windows open and curtains blowing in the chilling night air. His kunai drawn in his pockets, he checked around the room only to find everything normal. Everything normal, except the shadow behind the curtains...

Pulling back the drapes quickly gave only a bird's screech, and Kakashi found a lone messenger hawk perched coolly on the windowpane. Kakashi sighed, cursing his experience as a shinobi for making him so paranoid... _these are peaceful times._

He unbound the note tied to the raptor as it waited patiently for him to read it. It was simple parchment, but held together by a wax seal, a familiar red and white fan. _Sasuke..._

"Kakashi," it read,

"Please send Haruno Sakura for medical assistance immediately.

-Uchiha Sasuke"

He sighed to himself. What had the young Uchiha done this time? Why did he possibly need medical assistance so urgently? Sakura hadn't even returned to the village yet, and he was already asking for her back?

He scribbled a note quickly:

"Uchiha Sasuke," he wrote, "What urgent medical assistance do you need? Sakura is the village's number one medic, so I can't just send her away so quickly. Please explain. Rokudaime."

The truth was, he could absolutely send Sakura to Sasuke any minute. Tsunade had covered the hospital wonderfully the past week and seemed to enjoy it much more than retirement. It wasn't that he couldn't send Sakura, it's that...

He wanted to know more. He knew how much Sakura cared about Sasuke, and he had a hunch that the Uchiha felt similarly toward the pink haired girl. But why had he told her that his journey was only for him, if he would so quickly ask for her back? He needed to know...so he clipped the scroll to the hawk, sending it off into the starry blackness.

When Kakashi attained the reply only a day after he had sent his message, it wasn't what he was expecting. Not only that it was longer than the first, but it was vulnerable, for Sasuke...

"Kakashi,"

"It is not any of your business, but if you must know to send Sakura, then I will tell you. My brother was not ultimately killed by me, but by an illness that I am now falling victim to it as well. Without Sakura's aid, I will be dead soon. I ask that you not turn a blind eye, as the other Hokage have, toward all that now exists of the Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke"

His mind made up, Kakashi stood. Of all the Hokage, he would not be the one to let the Uchiha clan down. He not only had an obligation to his dearest friend, but also to the ANBU that had once worked under him. And he himself had lived with the Sharingan...he might as well be one of them. And there was no way in hell he was going to let it end with Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he wrote,

"I will send her back to you immediately. Take care of yourself until she arrives. Kakashi-sensei"

...

"Sakura, you don't look well," Kakashi pointed out as she entered the office. She had returned late that night, the guards had informed him.

"...Y-yeah," she avoided his gaze, instead watching the floor.

"...What's troubling you?"

"Ah, nothing...you summoned me, Kakashi-sensei? What can I do for you?"

"It's been weeks over your tentative return date," Kakashi held up the note she had nailed on the door, "...Of course I had to summon you. What if you needed assistance? What if you had been captured by some lunatic?"

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura laughed, then stammered, "I-I can explain, I had urgent business to attend to - "

"No, I know exactly why you've been gone so long," Kakashi interrupted her.

She paused. "You do?"

"You've been with Uchiha Sasuke."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"How did you know?"

"Because he told me."

"He did?" The shock hit her like a ton of bricks. What had Sasuke told Kakashi?

"Hai."

"I need to return to him."

"...You can't be gone from the village so long, our hospitals need you."

Her lip trembled slightly and her head fell.

"Unless that is, your medical services were more urgently needed somewhere else. And it sounds like they certainly are..."

Sakura looked up in shock, but before she could reply, he scribbled something on the mission scroll, tying it up neatly with string. "...Alright," he stood abruptly, "...As Hokage, I need you to embark on a very important mission for me. This will most likely take you away from the village for a very long time. "

She took the scroll, reading it frantically then gazed up, completely baffled, to meet her sensei's amused visage.

"You...you...want me to find a cure for Sasuke's ailment?" she stammered, "That's your mission?!"

"Hai, hai," he chuckled, "Sasuke is one of my favorite students, after all. I can't deny his request to have you back."

Her eyes widened in shock. He had personally requested her?

"I would be very upset if his condition were to overtake him...the village still needs his protection, and his absence would definitely spell the end of the future for the Uchiha clan," Kakashi continued.

"That's why you, my favorite student, need to tend to him. Do whatever it takes to make sure he lives - "

He was interrupted by Sakura suddenly throwing her arms around her old sensei's back. He paused, smiling to himself as she embraced him.

"...Thank you, sensei...I won't let you down..."

"I know you won't. That's why I chose you, of course."

 _Well, that, and you and Sasuke deserve this time to reconcile...because I know something still exists between you two..._

"If you need to communicate, Sasuke still has his hawk," Kakashi reminded her as she took a step toward the door, "...And for more information on the Uchiha clan, you might try the compound, yes? I understand a library is still intact within the baseboards of the unit..."

"Do I have permission...?"

"...Hai. As Hokage, I grant you have access to any records you need."

She smiled thoughtfully at him, "Thank you again, sensei..."

He saluted her facetiously and the door clicked shut.


	11. Chapter 11

The basement of the library in the Uchiha compound was dark, stagnant, and wet. A shiver ran down her spine as she stepped over a dried pool of blood on the threshold. How many had lost their lives here to Uchiha Itachi...? In that one night, a bustling compound had been brought to crimson ruin...

The thought not only killed her inside due to the thought of so many lost souls in a political tide, but also because of the pain Itachi must have felt...

The floor boards creaked under her weight as she made her way over to the first series of shelves. There were hallways of shelves with thousands of books occupying each shelf...it was like a maze in there. _It would take forever to read through all of these_ , she thought to herself.

"Sakura-chan!"

"AH!" she screamed, drawing a kunai.

"...Damn you don't need to be so jumpy about it."

"Naruto, what the hell?! What are you doing here? You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you're finally back on the village! It's been forever! I wanted to catch up - where have you been?"

Sakura paused, a pink blush dusting her cheeks. She swallowed nervously, offering no response.

"...Have you been with teme?" His tone was not curious, but teasing. She hated that sneaky look he had on his face.

"W-what?! I don't know what you're talking about!" _Damn it...I gave it away!_

"You HAVE been with teme! Otherwise you wouldn't be denying it so hard!" Naruto keeled over, clutching his stomach from laughter.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura stammered, but couldn't offer any comeback or resolution to the predicament. _I'm never going to live this one down..._

"...Ah, well, how is teme then?" Naruto calmed down, his blue eyes sparkling at the mention of his rival, his best friend - his first friend. The friend he had sacrificed everything to save.

"...He's not so well...he's ill," Sakura informed him solemnly.

"Ill? With what?"

"I don't know...something likely hereditary."

Naruto paused, processing what she had just said. His eyes lost their sparkle, and the concern for his friend was visible on his face.

"And that's why you're in the compound. Looking for information." He thought aloud.

"Hai."

"...Well then teme has nothing to worry about!" Naruto smiled his characteristic grin, and Sakura felt hopeful again, too.

Naruto and Sakura suddenly froze when a voice interrupted their conversation. "What's all this ruckus in our compound?" an elderly voice called from the hallway. A familiar elderly voice...

A shaky, wrinkled and shriveled woman stepped into the room. She had wiry grey hair and black soot dusted her nose in the shape of a cat's nose. She held a twisted cane to balance herself, but was also guided by two furry, brown cats.

"Neko-baachan!" Naruto called, "Is that you?"

"Ohhh! Naruto! Sakura! It's been a long time," her voice still resembled a cat's, "How have you been...? And where is Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-teme is traveling," Naruto filled her in happily, "And we've been good!"

"I see. What brought you back here after all these years?" Baa-chan asked. Before Sakura could respond, there was a squeaky voice that emanated from the guide cat beside her leg.

"...Looking for records, I presume nya~?"

"Hina?" Sakura asked in surprise. The cat's fur had grown so long since she last saw her.

"And Denka, nya~!" another meow responded from the other side of the elderly woman's leg.

"Damn, you guys, it's been forever!" Naruto stood with a smile, "How have you been?!"

"Ah, not so bad, purrvert," Denka remarked, as Naruto ducked at the nickname that had apparently stuck on that paw-print mission that seemed like eons ago...

"...Actually, yes, I am here looking for records," Sakura responded to Hina's earlier question, returning to the subject at hand, "...Any idea where I could find any medical records?"

"...Ah, yes, nya...there was an old, make-shift clinic, a small one, near the eastern edge of the compound," the elderly woman's voice cracked, "...You might try there."

"Oh wonderful! Arigato, baa-chan!" Naruto piped up, then grabbed Sakura's arm, "Let's go!"

As the two ran from the basement, Sakura called a thank you as well.

...

Sure enough, a small crumbled building stood on the eastern perimeter of the compound. It stood crooked on its foundation, with white walls and a red-colored roof.

"Damn...it looks like it's gonna collapse any minute," Naruto observed.

"...Yeah...we'll just have to be careful," Sakura ducked under the roof, entering the small structure. Naruto followed closely behind, obviously concerned.

The records cabinet was strewn open, but most of the records and books seemed intact. That afternoon, the two shinobi searched and scowered for every detail concerning Sasuke's condition, all the while catching up on their lives and the happenings of Konoha.

"Yeah! And he was asking about you and Kakashi, wondering how you both were doing - "

"...Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto suddenly interrupted her.

"Yeah?"

"...There's something eerie about this one," he informed her, holding up a scroll with an interesting glowing seal still intact.

Sakura reached for it and as soon as her hands made contact with the parchment, the room was blinded with an eerie glow and the scroll unbound itself. Naruto screeched in surprise, and Sakura fell backwards onto her haunches.

The flash of light disappeared as quickly as it had come, curling the scroll back up and bouncing twice on the ground. Sakura shivered, reaching for it.

"Wait!" Naruto cried.

"What?!"

"It's just that...what if that was a ghost? And we just released it?"

"Oh Naruto, don't be ridiculous," she scolded him. _This man's fear of ghosts knows no bounds..._ Once again, she reached for the scroll, slowly unfurling it. The inscription was made in blood...

 _"...Whoever finds this letter...the seal would only break if you had good will in your heart toward the Uchiha clan, so read carefully..._

 _My time is ending. I hear the screams of my neighbors, friends, and family. He is coming for me now, the sounds are growing nearer._

 _I am the primary physician of this compound. There are important notes you must take heed if you wish to help any future Uchiha, if there are any of us left...please find my documents with my summon...use the blood on this paper._

Then, in heavier inked blood, as if the author had been slain, written:

 _Kami have mercy on us..._

Sakura curled the scroll back up, fighting the tears that beckoned at the corner of her eyes. Naruto was still staring curiously at her as she sat, processing what she had found. Silently, she stood, forming the summoning seal while holding in her hand the bloodied parchment. _Kuchiyose no jutsu..._

The smoke subsided, revealing a small, brown and ruffled bat that hung warily to her arm. He gazed up at her with small beady eyes that made her shiver. Bats could often be signs of good fortune and it made sense for the physician to behold such a summon, but this bat had an eerie air about him, he had seen too much...

"...Finally," the bat murmured in a screechy voice, "...This means that at least some of this clan survived?"

"Hai," Naruto replied, kneeling to stand eye to eye with the upside down animal, "...He's doing alright, but we need your help. We need - "

"The medical notes. I will only give them to the individual who summoned me." He moved to pull his head up where he could see the arm that his small, needle-like feet attached to. "...That must be you."

"Hai."

"Find them attached to my wing," the small creature extended the thin wing that itself looked so similar to the parchment it held. _A clever disguise..._

"Thank you," Sakura solemnly bowed her head to the animal, "I'll do my best to cure him."

"I know. You summoned me, that was tell-tale enough," the bat replied, then shivered, "...Now if you'll excuse me." He disappeared with a puff of smoke once again. Naruto and Sakura gazed at each other for a moment, dumbfounded, speechless. The implications of what she had just discovered, meant she was now the single hope for curing Sasuke.

"...Well...," Sakura finally broke the silence, placing the notes securely in her bag, "...I'm on my way. I need to be back as soon as possible..."

"Have Sai's bird take you."

"...I will."

"And Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"Good luck. I know you can do it."


	12. Chapter 12

Hooray for a Double Update! Thank you to everybody still following this story. Things are going to take an interesting twist, the plot is finally starting to reaching a climax. More SasuSaku love on the way following these chapters. Hope you enjoy!

...

The wind tickled her rosette hair as she sat upon the large, inky bird. In her hand was the opened medical notes. She had been scouring them for over an hour while the bird flew toward the pre-set destination where she hoped Sasuke had indeed waited for her, and was doing okay...

The physician's notes were not detailed records of the Uchiha clan's health concerns, to her dismay. Rather, it was some seemingly unrelated research, chock full of terms she had never once heard. It was, however, certainly novel, and she wondered why his family had not shared the information with the medical world. DNA? Chromosomes? Genes? There had to be a connection between the notes and the health of the clan, otherwise there would be no use setting such a heavy seal on them, a seal that most likely took the life of the physician before Itachi ever could...She was only frustrated she could not find the apparent link between this health issue and these research notes...

 _"I...and my predecessors before me, have discovered that which writes all of our lineage, that which artfully passes on the traits of our ancestors,"_ the physician wrote, " _It is concealed tightly within each cell of our being, in a central location. Feeling it is both terrifying and invigorating...it seems that everything, the entire keys to our lives, is tightly woven together in a ladder-like structure, my great-grandfather has named it DNA. There are codes within it, and these codes seem to sew our very beings. They are housed in structures that appear X-like, my grandfather discovered this and has deemed them Chromosomes."_

The words seemed strange in her mouth. This was clearly not the medical jutsu that Tsunade had taught her. This was an entirely different world. There had to be an excellent reason he had not shared these with others...perhaps he feared what would become of this if the medical field were to know, or feared ridicule for something so absurd. Whatever the reason, Sakura felt she might never know. She continued reading:

" _I have yet to discover how to alter this structure - for the better, of course. This could prove dangerous, and this is why I have not yet attempted it. The village has concealed all medical techniques from our clan, and as such, I am not sure how to use jutsu to alter it..."_

Sakura winced at the thought that all medical knowledge had been concealed from the Uchiha clan. _Damn it, Konoha..._ she thought.

 _"There does seem to be an overall uncomfortable feeling, coming from many of my patients, in the regions of the 271st code..."_

 _"_ What in the world is he talking about?" Sakura wondered aloud. Deep in her gut, she knew that this should be the link she was searching for. But what patients were coming to him? Did they have the same disease that Sasuke seemed to carry? And what is an "uncomfortable" feeling? How did you even get to this level of smallness to feel something uncomfortable, and if you did, how would you remedy it? She grit her teeth in frustration over these unending questions, when the ink bird suddenly swooped down toward the Earth below.

She had been so busy hunched over the notes she hadn't even realized they had arrived. And suddenly, her stomach was twisted into knots, realizing that she would soon face Uchiha Sasuke again.

Her eyes searched wildly for him in this frosty forest landscape, when finally she saw him standing with his dark cloak concealing his face. The bird began to spiral toward the ground, her signal to dismount. She jumped from the bird as it crashed into its initial puddle of ink once more.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called, running toward him. He moved to greet her as well.

"You've returned," his dark hair shifted in the wind, revealing his purple Rinnegan once more.

"Hai," she blushed, facing away from him as she tried to reign in her feelings for him.

"Thank you...for what you did," she nodded, "...Kakashi let me go without problem."

"Hn."

"...I...hope it was okay," she stammered, "I...visited the compound to see if there was any relevant medical records." He stiffened at her statement, as if she had thrown a blow. He was still sensitive about that house...those ghosts of people he used to know that only haunted him now...

"It's fine," he finally concluded abruptly, "...Did you find anything of use?"

"I...I think so," she responded, "I've studied it the entire way here, but...there's still so much I don't understand."

Sasuke blinked, and she knew he had never studied medical jutsu in depth.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you with that."

"It's fine. How have you been feeling lately?"

"Fine."

"...I mean, any pain from your lungs?"

"...Ah."

She observed his guarded nature, wondering how he had truly been feeling. It would be up to her to decide this. She noted his pale face, paler than usual, the way his clothes seemed heavier on him than usual, the way he stood at a strange angle and the sound of his still seemingly labored breathing.

"...Well, I've brought with me some supplies, let's start with lunch, and I'll get to work. Is that alright?"

"Hn. But first, we need to move. There have been scouts out search for us."

"Hai."

With that, Sakura followed him into the forest once more.

...

This research was taking too long.

She had been reading over her notes in their new camp for over a week now, noting his condition only worsening. She healed the collateral damage as much as she could, but it was clear the illness had reached its peak and was fighting his health with fury. He was thinner than he'd ever been, his eyes swollen in his sockets. She had instructed him only to sit and rest, and she could feel his eyes anxiously watching her. She could feel no sense of doubt coming from him, only eagerness, and it made her blood rush with adrenaline all the more, trying to find a cure before the illness caught up with her...She had a better idea of the structure of this small microcosm by examining her own cells, but finding something in the exact spot...she wasn't sure how to do this.

But it was that night, a week since she'd arrived, that things took a turn for much worse.

Suddenly, without warning, he spat blood and trembled, falling onto his hands.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried, rushing to his side only to observe the terror in his dark eyes.

"...Can't...breath," he struggled to speak.

She pulsed her chakra through his system, frantically trying to clear his airway. _Where had all this blood suddenly come from?!_

She managed to clear it, but it was clear without changing the source of the problem, it would only continue. He had fallen to the ground in an unconscious state, and it was then she knew it was now or never. She couldn't know everything about this illness, but she would have to know enough to treat it. Now, or...it might be the end for him. And she had a promise to keep. She wasn't going to let him die here.

She knew what a cell was, she had studied the use of them to divide for her healing jutsu. She cautiously entered his cells with her chakra, probing each of them for something that resembled anything of an X, or a central location, or -

Her eyes dilated.

Perhaps this is what the old book had spoken of.

Something so small, it defied logic and reason. Curled up in the double helicies of the two x-like structures, somewhere held the key to curing the Uchiha of his ailment once and for all.

Of curing the Uchiha clan this ailment for all future generations.

And there was no way in hell she would fail this mission. Her green chakra pulsed determinedly into the very core of each of his cells. The sweat that had beaded on her forehead was now running down her face and dripping onto the ground around where Sasuke lay.

She gritted her teeth. This central location in his cells, it wasn't far enough...Drawing chakra from her own yin seal she pressed further into the depths of this mystery. Her seal began to expand, drawing lines across her entire body.

Finally she began to sense it - the two x-like structures, coiling up the entire mystery of the Uchiha clan. _Chromosomes, is that what the book had called them...?_

Yet as far as she had come, it was still not far enough. She drew in a ragged breath, yelling in frustration as she pressed even further...

Her eyes dilated.

She had found them.

The double coiled helicies.

In all their beauty. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her chakra scanned over them like a holy fire, searching for that number...Finally she had found it - number 271. Sure enough, it had a certain polarity to it, separating it, that she had a deep feeling it should not...

Suddenly she felt a sickly pulse from inside her. Her well of chakra had been completely and totally drained, and with nothing left, she was fading quickly. Panic set in as she desperately tried to think. She could feel herself zooming back out from where she had worked so hard to gain access to, as if his body were rejecting her presence. Suddenly she knew what she had to do.

"Haahhhh!" she cried, using a jutsu Tsunade had taught her and insisted she never use unless absolutely necessary. With sheer willpower, she used her own lifespan as chakra. She felt her life drain out of her, and suddenly blood spat forth from her throat. The world began to shift black, but she desperately hung on to that region of double helices. She shifted it with her own power, pulling away certain elements until it remained unpolar once again.

Then she collapsed.

...

His vision was blurry, and the entire room quiet. Slowly his hearing came back, the small chirping of crickets from outside the door. Then his sense of feeling returned, and he realized it was cold...finally he was able to open his eyes and see something other than blackness. He had been unconscious many times in his life, but this time, he felt different...

He felt... _better._

That sharp pain that usually stung him in his lungs...it was entirely _gone._

He slowly sat up, holding his head. And that's when he saw her.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried, grasping her gently in his arms. She had been sprawled out on the ground, as if she had fallen and never gotten up...

He noted the blood that was dripping from her chin, the way she looked as if she were deathly ill - pale, light, and so cold... He found his Sharingan spinning simply from adrenaline, noting she although she had a pulse, she had no chakra at all.

"Shit...," he cursed breathlessly. _What has she done now...?!_

Her papers, bookwork, and belongings were all splayed carelessly on the ground around him. The ground beneath her was stained with a crimson color that ran from her parted lips...

 _...What happened..._ he tried desperately to remember, as if to be given any clue of how he could help her...

 _That's right...we were researching, and suddenly I couldn't breathe..._

With a pang of immense guilt he realized that must be why she was now in this state. Desperately, he grasped for her papers, shifting through her notebook, searching for anything that could help him. _There's nothing!_

Determinately he formed a seal, summoning his hawk. He grasped her in his arms, slinging her arm around his shoulder and resting her head on his chest. Her legs dangled from his grasp, and he pulled the two of them onto the back of the great bird, heading back to the only place he believed could help her.

 _Tsunade...you better fucking be in Konoha...Sakura needs you..._


	13. Chapter 13

He monitored her condition the entire way there.

She had remained warm, yes, her temperature was definitely stable now. However, she looked as if she had aged slightly, and her pulse was much too slow. Her skin was a purple, mottled color, and she looked as if she had ingested poison.

He kept her head up on his chest, hoping her breathing would at least not be obstructed for any reason. She felt light in his arms, and his heart raced.

 _Where does Tsunade live?!_ He wondered to himself, having never been there before. _It's too slow to find her. I'll have to ask Naruto._

 _Wait. Naruto's married. I don't know where he and Hinata live now, either._

 _It'll have to be Kakashi. At least I can guarantee I'll find him in the tower._

The hawk quickly reached the gates of Konoha, which were glowing with their warm light in this dark, cold winter night. His hawk was known to the guards, and it flew unhindered toward the large building with the characteristic red roof in the center of Konoha.

Below him, someone called his name, recognizing the hawk, though he hadn't the time to register. The hawk flew straight toward the tower then began to land.

"Kakashi!" he cried just as soon as he carried Sakura off the great back of his hawk, "Kakashi, it's urgent!" He had already cleared the stairs when the door was opened by his sensei.

"Oh? Sasuke, you've - " Kakashi felt the fear in his student's presence, and knew he had no time to comment on the rare homecoming.

"What's going on," he demanded.

"It's Sakura. I need to find Tsunade, now," Sasuke heard the fear in his own voice, and it startled him.

"Come with me," Kakashi took off at lightning speed toward the eastern gate of Konoha. He was thankful in this moment Kakashi thought much like him, no questions, simply business. Sakura depended on this quick thinking, now.

The streets blurred as they ran, finally reaching an estate right outside of the gates. Kakashi barged in the door, calling for Tsunade while Sasuke quickly followed suit. It was a large, empty room with a simple table and couch.

"...What's going on at this time of night," Tsunade's voice called groggily through the hall.

"Tsunade, wake up quickly, it's your student," Kakashi panted, "She's in trouble."

A bed groaned and foot steps sounded from the hallway, and soon Tsunade was standing before Sasuke. She grasped Sakura, placing her on the beige couch beside them. She pulsed green chakra through her student's body, a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead in anxiety. A moment seemed like eternity while Kakashi and Sasuke stood over her.

"What happened," Tsunade demanded firmly.

"I don't know," Sasuke filled her in, "I was unconscious. The last I remember was suffocating, and her trying to help."

Tsunade pressed a hand to Sakura's forehead, and her eyes widened.

"...Sakura...," she whispered sadly, and her eyes fell.

"What is it," Kakashi asked, concern in his voice for his student.

Tsunade paused, her brown eyes searching for words. She then gazed up with a forlorn expression, something Sasuke had never seen before.

"...She'll be alright, for now...she just needs to rest."

"You're not telling me everything. What is it you're hiding." When Tsunade did not speak, Sasuke felt his crimson eyes spinning with fury.

"Calm down, Uchiha," Tsunade stepped back slightly, "...It's just that...her chakra is drained, and it would appear she used a jutsu that I insisted she never use, unless absolutely necessary..."

"Which is?" Kakashi inquired.

"...A life draining jutsu."

It was Sasuke's turn to pause now. "...What?"

Tsunade simply turned, gazing at her bookshelf. From the shelves full of medical texts, she pulled a maroon colored book, then handed it to him.

"...I refuse to discuss this matter further. Sakura did what she felt she had to do, and I trust my student's intuition. If you wish to know more about it, you'll have to read. As for Sakura, she will be fine, she just needs rest. She should wake up in a day or two, perhaps...maybe longer, depending on just how much of her life she truly used..."

Sasuke grasped the thick book, examining the cover page. The title read "Forbidden jutsu: Life draining." For a forbidden jutsu to be out in the open as it had been, Sasuke knew deep inside it would have severe adverse effects on the user, enough to ward curious shinobi away from it...

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, placing the book in his pocket.

...

Tsunade watched the way the ex-missing nin placed his true hand and the hand of a Susann'o gently under Sakura's neck and legs, pulling her off the table and into his arms bridal style. He shifted to have her head supported on his chest. She had used many words to describe the powerful man in front of her, but gentle had never been one of them. Never had she seen him this careful about anything, holding her as if she were the only thing that mattered now...

She decided that she had misunderstood their relationship all along.

From the moment she had seen them interacting, when she coaxed him out of a genjutsu placed upon him by his own brother, she had assumed that there was something between them. The way Sakura had grasped him, holding him if her life depended on it, and the way his charcoal eyes had landed exhaustedly on her without pushing her away, she knew it wasn't nothing between them...But as he left the village, leaving her coldly on a bench, and she strove to get stronger to catch up to him, and as they fought at each other's throats, as she was placed in his own genjutsu...she doubted he had any place for love in his heart ever again.

She realized now, that she was wrong.

Kakashi had left before him, and he was almost out the door with Sakura now, his shoulders slumping slightly in a way that indicated his dismay in the situation.

"And Sasuke?" Tsunade called, her tone softened.

He stopped, but did not turn to face her.

"Take care...both of you..."

He shifted so that only the purple circles of his rinnegan were visible to her. A slight tremor ran down her spine, reminding her of Pain. But he only nodded, and continued out the door.

The door clicked shut as he left, and Tsunade sat heavily in her chair.

 _...Sakura...what did you do? ...I guess I trust you, it must have been the most important decision in your life...and...I guess, in a way, I'm glad you found something worthy of it...something to fight for with everything you are..._

 _..._

 _Optional OST: Zoe Jane Staind_

Sakura slept softly in her own bed, where he had gingerly placed her and tucked her in. Kakashi and Sasuke sat on her couch, in her apartment, studying the book Tsunade had given them.

The pieces were coming together in Kakashi's mind. Sakura had once again sacrificed herself for this man - using her life as chakra when she no longer had any. Kakashi, while taken aback at Sakura's mastery of medical jutsu, felt simultaneously sorrowful. He recalled his conversation with Sasuke when the Uchiha was contemplating his revolution...

 _"Sakura...never stopped loving you." He felt so angry then, watching him place a cruel genjutsu on her after her begging him to stop, pleading with him for the place she thought she no longer had in his heart._

 _"As for me, I have absolutely no reason to love her, and likewise, I can see no reason why she would love me."_ _In that moment, Kakashi had heard enough from this student._

 _"The only time you need a reason is when you hate somebody! Didn't she just say that she wanted you by her side? She wants to save you, there's nothing more to it! This girl here, who nearly lost her life to you...she still cries whenever she thinks of you. And the only reason was because she loved you so much that it hurt!" His own heart felt heavy in his chest, because he remembered the way he himself had been so cold to Rin...willing to sacrifice her own life for a mission...and he hoped his student would have learned better, before it became too late._

 _"That's a thing of the past, now."_

He knew the Uchiha had apologized to Sakura, vowing to see her again, poking her forehead. He had been present for this, and he had witnessed a change in the Uchiha's heart for the better. Yet he wondered if the young man could truly comprehend the depth of Sakura's love for him.

He gazed back at Sasuke, finding him exactly as he had before: staring into the book with the red tomoe of his Sharingan spinning. His raw emotions startled the 6th Hokage.

"Sasuke," Kakashi finally broke the silence, "...It's not your fault, you know that, right?"

The young man paused for a moment, finally closing his eyes. His head fell; his black bangs hiding his face. "I know that."

"...Then are you okay...? Why the Sharingan?"

"Why would she be so foolish?!" Sasuke finally looked up to the older man, and Kakashi could see the pain in his eyes, "I understand she wanted to heal me, but at what cost?! I never thought she would do something this reckless. If it was beyond help, then she should have just let it be - "

"But it wasn't beyond help."

"It was! If it required this much, then she shouldn't have traded her life for mine."

"You don't know how much she traded. Tsunade can't even know that. For now...she's still here. You haven't lost her, you know?"

"...But she's lost some time. Because of me."

"And whether you like it or not, people care about you. And because of this, they are willing to do things like plead for your case and get you out of prison, or allow you to travel freely, or even this for you. Can you forgive yourself enough to simply take this in? Is it so hard for you to understand...?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at his words, and Kakashi knew he had finally gotten through to his favorite student.

"...I understand, Sasuke. Believe me, because I was there once, with my old team-mate," the grey haired man sighed with this confession. "And if I could go back, I wish I could have forgiven myself enough to let her in. Rin sacrificed herself for myself, and for the village, choosing to die by my hands..." He paused. "She loved me, and I knew that. I loved her too...But I was afraid...afraid to show my true self to somebody, knowing what I had done." Kakashi gazed up from the floor, to find Sasuke's eyes gentler than before. Kakashi's heart warmed slightly, wondering if this is what having a son would feel like. To be able to share wisdom and hope for the best for this young man. Damn, they were so much alike...

"I only hope that you can do better than we did...be able to remember that you are who you are, not what you've done, and be able to share something with her. I will never find love again, having been through that much, but you...you still have chance. And an important choice, to forgive yourself and share life with others."

There was nothing left to say, and he stood to return to the tower.

And with that, the door clicked shut.


	14. Chapter 14

The world was fuzzy for her, and she slowly came to only to realize she was once again in that familiar place...shining, quiet, and warm. _Then where is...?!_

"Sakura...," Itachi answered her, smiling at her warmly.

"Itachi!" she gasped, then went to embrace him again, "I was able to cure your brother...Sasuke-kun will no longer be plagued by this illness."

"I know," Itachi was beaming, "I have been watching you all along. You sacrificed your own life to heal him..."

Itachi watched her eyes with his statement, only to notice that Sakura's eyes didn't even slightly darken at the words, "Not much, and anything I sacrifice, it's all worth it for him."

He smiled, "You truly are a special girl." Sakura shook her head humbly, grinning.

"...I have kept my promise to keep my brother well," Itachi continued, "...So I will be leaving this world, now."

"...You don't intend on saying goodbye to Sasuke?" Her voice was laced with concern, and Itachi was touched by how thoughtful she was toward the only family he had left in the world of the living.

"...I do."

"Oh good," Sakura smiled, "I'm glad..."

A gentle tap of fingers hit her forehead.

Sakura's eyes shot back to him, where he had just poked her forehead. Tears welled in her eyes, and she fought to find words.

"...Thank you Itachi, for everything."

"Rest now, Sakura," he smiled at her before walking off into the sparkling world that the two of them only shared, "...It was a pleasure to meet with you, and I wish you two the best."

 _Us two...?!_ She didn't have the chance to ask for clarification...The world began spinning, and she felt enveloped by a warm, kind presence before drifting into sleep...

...

Sasuke noticed a fleeting smile on her lips as he watched her sleep. His brows furrowed in confusion, but before he had a chance to think about the implications of it, there was a rapping, a tapping, at the window.

He drew a kunai kept in his pocket cautiously, pulling back the blinds to come face to face with a large raven. And in that moment, a pair of Sharingan were staring into his.

"Nii'san!" Sasuke yelped in surprise, taking a step back before running to his older brother. It had been so long since he had seen his brother like this, so young and healthy. The sparkle in his brother's eyes had returned as the dead shinobi smiled at him before knocking two fingers into Sasuke's forehead.

"...What...what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, "I mean...the raven...it's yours..?"

"Yes...I had instructed one to look after you, before I departed this world," Itachi nodded solemnly, "You can imagine why, right...?"

Sasuke thought, then shook his head, eyeing his older brother in bewilderment.

"My suspicions were true, that you too would contract the disease that killed me."

Sasuke's eyes widened but he gave no response.

"Listen," Itachi smiled, "I will soon be gone, for good, from this realm entirely. But I wanted to make sure you knew one thing."

"What is it?" Sasuke demanded.

"The ring."

"Ring...?"

"Mother's ring...she...wanted you to have it before she died, to give to the one when the time was right..."

Sasuke followed Itachi's gaze toward where Sakura was sound asleep.

Sasuke looked up defensively but Itachi simply smiled.

"Be honest with yourself, and with her...she is very special, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him curiously.

"We met...through this same sharingan," Itachi explained matter-of-factly, ignoring Sasuke's shocked visage, "You both deserve happiness." Itachi held out his hand and dropped the unique, shining ring into the palm of Sasuke's hand. It was crafted of the finest platinum, engraved with rubies reminiscent of the clan's once proud crest.

Sasuke nodded with a raw, determined courage.

"And don't let our clan die with you," Itachi nudged him playfully, "I expect many Uchiha nieces and neph -"

"That's none of your business," Sasuke shooed his brother away. The man smiled at him, and began to fade slowly.

"And Itachi...," Sasuke murmured softly, "I forgive you...thank you...for everything."

Itachi looked surprised at his younger brother, who approached his face before it faded completely.

Sasuke smiled, and for once, returned his brother's gesture to tap Itachi's forehead, "Maybe next time."

Sasuke only caught a glimpse of the single tear that ran down the now smiling man's face.

...

Sakura's eyelids twitched before she slowly awoke.

"...Sasuke-kun?!" she asked in confusion. His lips were still pursed into their characteristic thin line.

"Sakura - "

"Sasuke-kun - "

"...You go first," Sasuke gazed away.

"...Where are we?" Sakura asked, finally.

"Your room."

"Oh...you brought me back to Konoha?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Silence.

"...Do you feel better?" she asked, and he heard the deeper question below her words: _did I succeed?_

He nodded, watching the notable relief cross her face.

"...You knew what would happen," Sasuke didn't have the courage to face her, "...why would you do this...?"

"I had a promise to keep," she sighed, "...I told you, right? And I told you before, you wouldn't believe me - "

"A promise to Itachi."

The silence was then louder than either imagined it could be.

"...Then you know? He already spoke with you?"

Sasuke nodded. He finally faced her, finding her with the grin she wore when she was asleep.

"...what do you know about my brother...?" Sasuke asked.

"Everything," Sakura smiled softly, avoiding his gaze, "...He told me...everything."

Sasuke's eyes dilated in shock. His brother had done it again - spared him the worst. The worst of having to relive those memories in telling her the truth.

"Sasuke-kun...I had no clue what you were going through most of my life -"

" _Don't_. It won't change _anything_."

She paused, but continued quieter, "...I was a selfish genin, a foolish young girl...so immature...but I always just wanted the best for you."

He paused, gazing at her without any trace of emotion on his face.

"Your brother was an incredible man," she murmured, continuing, "...and I'm thankful for what I've been able experience, for having been able to meet him. He cares about you so much...and I guess it's something we have in common."

Sasuke turned away from her, to her dismay. She was never able to read him, and she was sure she had upset him.

To make matters worse, he slowly stood. Without facing her, he asked, "...Now that you're awake, will you be alright for a while...?"

"H-hai."

"Hn." And with that, he left.

...

That next day she spent recovering seemed the longest of her life. Sasuke had not returned, after what she had said. As much as she felt like berating herself for exposing her feelings to him again...it was the truth. Perhaps she would never get over him.

Ino and Naruto had come by on different occasions that day, to check on her. She had faked her smile, while inside she was crumbling. She also had not revealed the truth of her condition to either of them. It seemed too private a matter to breach.

She had been able to get up and move again, and felt physically so much better...it was just her insides tearing her apart.

That afternoon, she decided to take a walk toward the Hokage mountain, wondering how insignificant they would feel her problems truly were.

As she crossed a bridge over a small ravine toward the stairs beneath the mountain, an ink bird flew out of the sky and onto the grass-covered ground. She jumped back in surprise, but leaned in to read the words that had assembled on the parchment-like grass.

"You are summoned to the Hokage tower, immediately."

...

 **Optional OST: Hills Weeknd**

"I'm sure you're wondering why I have summoned you today," Kakashi leaned lazily in his chair.

Kakashi observed them, their slightest movements. Sakura had cast a small glance at Sasuke questioningly, but Sasuke's gaze was still fixed intensely on Kakashi. Kakashi tried to suppress a chuckle, something about their movements was remnant of their genin days when Sakura could only see one thing (Sasuke) and Sasuke was completely focused.

"I have decided to send Sasuke to go investigate a series of violent attacks that have been inflicted on various civilian villages," Kakashi informed her.

She paused to think for a moment. "What do we know about the incidents?"

"Sasuke can explain it to you on the way to the village," Kakashi stated matter-of-factly, observing the notable shock cross Sakura's face, "He requested you as a teammate."

Sakura's eyes had widened, and Sasuke had turned to gaze at her now, also observing her expression. _He seems pleased..._

Her voice notably more energetic and happy, she asked, "Who is the third member?"

"No one. It's a two man squad," Kakashi replied coolly, and his mouth trembled as he tried his hardest not to grin.

A blush now colored Sakura's face and her eyes were as wide as saucers. "A-are you sure?!"

"Me, or Sasuke? I'm sure of both of your capabilities, and Sasuke was more than adamant that it had to be you- "

"We're sure," Sasuke cut him off quickly, standing straighter to face her.

"O-okay!" Sakura squeaked, "when do we leave?"

"Tonight." Sasuke's voice seemed huskier than usual.

"Alright, let me go prepare!" She ran out the door, trying to catch her breath and hide her face. Kakashi couldn't help it, his loud chuckle filled the room. Sasuke glared at him questioningly.

"Ah, Sakura seems so lively about this mission!" Kakashi laughed, and Sasuke smirked to himself.

"I'm glad you were able to come to terms with what I said," Kakashi sighed, collecting himself, "I was worried you wouldn't think anything of it...or you'd just disregard me again."

Sasuke was silent, but Kakashi knew he had taken his words to heart.

"...I also need to prepare," Sasuke turned away from the sixth, headed for the door, "See ya."

"Wait, Sasuke?" Kakashi called, and he paused to listen.

"Take care of Sakura, okay?"

"Sakura can take care of herself."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"I'm not sure I do," Sasuke turned to face him loftily. Kakashi was sure he did, but he sighed.

"...Your father wasn't around to teach you about women and adult business...," Kakashi's voice was quieter, "...You wanna have a little chat...?"

 _Was that a smirk on his face?!_

"Later, Kakashi," Sasuke waved to dismiss the Hokage and continued out the door.

Kakashi sighed. What had he done...? Granted these two permission to finally be alone together? Tsunade would have likely questioned his judgment...but he was the Hokage now, and _I do what I want._

...


	15. Chapter 15

"Dattebayo, a solo mission with Teme? That he requested?"

Sakura's face was beat red, and she had barely been able to stammer the words out herself.

"Ahhhh, I knew Teme would come to his senses," Naruto laughed, clutching his stomach. Sakura punched him ashamedly, and he laughed all the way to the floor.

"Perhaps he just wanted a medic capable of helping him if the illness returned," Sakura bit her lip.

"Yeah right. Teme has always had feelings for you, he's just too stubborn to admit it." Naruto stood up, dusting himself off.

Sakura shrugged, unconvinced.

...

 _Ino? No...too noisy. She'll spoil it all, that'd be no good..._

 _Tsunade? She already fucking hates me._

 _Hinata...she'll have to do. She's quiet, but has experience._

That afternoon, Sasuke waited on the rooftops in the shadows for a familiar purple-haired Hyuuga to walk through the streets. _I sure hope she's not with Naruto...I really don't want to be chided into eating ramen..._

His eyes suddenly found her. She was indeed alone, definitely many months pregnant. He noted she was almost glowing with happiness, her white eyes lighter than usual as she stopped to speak with a neighbor. Now was his chance.

He leapt from the rooftops and landed near her, waiting for the conversation to end. She finally turned away from the elderly neighbor, and her eyes lit up in surprise at the sight of him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she smiled at him, "You're back in the village! Does Naruto-kun know?"

"I don't think so, not at the moment. And I would prefer it to stay that way."

She bit her lip, confused, "Oh-o-okay. What brings you here, then?"

 _In all my life, have I even talked to her for more than two minutes?_ Sasuke racked his brain but couldn't think of any time that it had occurred. 

_So why was he asking her, almost a complete stranger, for such important advice?_

 _Fuck it, it was because he had nobody else. He sure as hell wasn't going to talk to Kakashi about it._

" I need your assistance."

"Mine?" she squeaked, now thoroughly lost.

"Yes."

"...How can I help? Is it about our clan's histories, or Naruto...?"

"No. It's about Sakura."

Hinata's white eyes searched him, for a moment. Something seemed to click in her mind, and her stance relaxed significantly, a knowing smile adorning her face.

"Ah yes, Sakura-chan," she patted his shoulder and he stiffened uncomfortably, "I would be happy to speak of such matters with you. But this is an awfully public place. I know of an excellent tea shop just down the road; it's new and especially quiet. Shall we discuss this there?"

 _Finally,_ somebody who at least partially understood the virtues of privacy and courtesy. He nodded thankfully, and let the Hyuuga lead the way.

He could never have anticipated in a million years as a child that he would be sitting in a teahouse, with Naruto's (pregnant) wife, speaking about his upcoming proposal to a woman that had actually cared enough to see through his revenge and into the core of his being. _Life is incredibly forgiving._

"So, what is it you wish to speak about?" Hinata held the steaming cup of jasmine tea in her fragile hands. He was quite confident that she already knew, but she was too polite to speak of it. _How in the world did she and Naruto end up together? They're as different as oil and water...Naruto would have already made a scene._

"I wish to propose to Sakura...I need your advice." Her expression had not changed since they began speaking, which told Sasuke she did indeed know what he would say long before he said it.

"Ah, I am so happy to hear this, Uchiha-san," Hinata sipped her tea politely, "Sakura-chan has loved you with all of her heart from the very beginning of this all."

"I know this."

"Then you have come to love her too?"

"...I have loved her all along, as well. I couldn't admit this to myself, you know...as I tried to avenge my family."

"Yes. I understand," Hinata's turned her gaze to the floor, thinking, "...So you wish to know how you should propose?"

"Precisely." _She's a lot more intelligent than dobe, too. He definitely would not have understood what I was asking for without me telling him._

"...There really is not a right and wrong way," she finally replied. This was not the answer he was hoping for, but she continued.

"Naruto had fretted over his proposal so long, I thought he would never ask," she chuckled quietly to herself, "I'm not sure it must be this difficult. Of course I was going to say yes, just like of course Sakura-chan will happily agree to marry you as well."

 _Why did this statement bring him relief?_

"Do you have a ring?"

"Of course."

"Then present this to her when you feel the moment is right. That moment is not the same for everyone, and there aren't any 'rules.' However..."

He gazed up at her as she thought quietly to herself.

"Knowing Sakura-chan," she smiled, "I think it would mean the most to her if you were to give it to her in private, somewhere special, during a romantic moment." _Finally some helpful advice._

"Usually the man will get down on one knee, but I feel she cares not for these formalities. Just so long as you express how much she means to you, and that you would like to be with her until the day you die." Sasuke nodded, his mind wandering.

"Does this help?" Hinata asked, setting down her empty teacup.

"Yes, very much," Sasuke replied, nodding, "I appreciate your advice." He paid for their tea, then walked her out the door.

"When are you leaving?" she asked as they walked the same direction together.

"Tonight. With Sakura."

"Oh! A mission?"

"Yes."

"And the third member of your team?"

"It's a two-man squad."

"Oh, wonderful!" Hinata lit up, "Then you will have ample time to be alone together."

He fought the heat that was spreading on his face, "Indeed."

"Well...I will return to Naruto now," Hinata finally began to walk the other direction, "But the best of luck to you both. I am very happy to hear this news, Uchiha-san, and will keep this to myself until you reveal this to the village yourself."

Relieved, Sasuke smiled softly, "Thank you for your discretion."

"It's a private matter, absolutely. Take care, alright?"

"Hn."

...

"Naruto," Hinata spoke to him softly that night. She was sitting at the dinner table, knitting some infant socks while he and his shadow clones finished cleaning the dishes.

"Hm?" he gazed over at her from the sink, his shadow clone popping next to him.

"I think we ought to have Tsunade deliver our baby."

"Eh? And not Sakura-chan? Why not?"

"I have a feeling she will not be back in the village for a while," she tried her best to hide the smile that was forming on her face. She was so delighted for her friend.

"Why do you say that? She and Teme are only on a class A mission, not even S. Sure it's far away, but they should be done long before the next few months are up, right?"

"...I'm not entirely sure that's what this mission is about at all."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," she waved the air playfully.

"Anata, there's something you're not telling me!" he leapt over to her, tickling her feet.

"Ah, stop it!" she cried, "If I tell you, you must swear on your ramen shop not to speak of it."

"...That serious? Ichiraku is no laughing matter."

"I swore I wouldn't say anything, that's why."

"...Alright. I swear on...," gulp, "...Ichiraku ramen."

"Your dear friend Uchiha-san is planning on proposing to Haruno Sakura."

He fainted.

...

That night, Sakura finished gathering her things, and walked out the door planning to meet Sasuke at the north gate of Konoha, only to find him waiting impatiently at her front door.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" she was surprised, "...Did you wait long?"

"No," he replied, "...Are you ready?"

"Hai!"

"Let's go, then." He turned abruptly, and she followed him out the gate and into the treetops. As they sped away from Konoha, Sakura had a strange feeling. It was similar to the one she had when she had initially been placed into Team 7. The feeling that her life was rolling, like the tide, toward some unseen future. The feeling of anticipation, that her life would soon be altered.

She learned from Sasuke on their journey toward the Hidden Rain Village that the place had been under Nagato's control for a while, the terrifying deity that had once nearly destroyed every citizen of Konoha. After his death, the place had undergone much political turmoil, and was now trying to get back on its feet under a just ruler that had come from the people. Naruto had ensured his leadership, however, there were a few that did not trust his kindness and thought it merely an act. The band was raising up swords to the citizens and officials of the village, yet no one had yet found them. It seemed every victim had died on the spot, without scuffle, and the citizens were now fearing to leave their homes. Thus, the mission for Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

The traveling took them many days, and Sakura couldn't help but notice the way he had begun to let his guard down before her. When their hands brushed, he did not flinch and remove them like he had in the past. When she stood from the ground after sitting, he offered a chivalrous hand. And when their eyes met, there seemed something pooling in his deep charcoal eyes that she had not yet observed.

These days were so blissful. As if time stopped, and they had returned to simpler times, before the war and everything that had happened between them.

She filled him in on most of what had occurred since he left, and although he said little, he did offer up stories of his life she had not heard before. About his life after leaving Konoha, and about his childhood...

When had he become so open with her? Each day they traveled until nightfall, which was usually tedious and exhausting, yet each day before traveling she woke happiness filled her heart. Each night they set up camp in the wilderness, their sleeping bags set neatly in shinobi protocol at other ends of the fire to protect each other's vulnerability, she regretted having to sleep, hoping instead to spend time together and continue chatting until dawn.

After around a week, the two finally arrived in the Hidden Rain Village. Instead of separately restocking on supplies as they had as genin, she found Sasuke follow her into the herbalist's storeroom. And likewise, she followed Sasuke to purchase the explosive tags he often tied neatly around his kunai.

The city was cold, not necessarily in temperature but in attitude, with people generally keeping to themselves under their umbrellas. The land had not stopped raining, and Sasuke informed her it has always been so. She found herself gently holding to Sasuke's arms to keep secure as they walked down the streets; she held on lightly enough that if he were uncomfortable he could easily brush her off. Yet he did not. And together they walked to the inn that Kakashi had booked for them at the start of their mission.

...

 **OST: Shingeki No Kyojin Hearing the Heartbeat or Eye Water**

Almost as if she were watching herself, not truly in her own body, she walked up the stairs with him and entered their single room. The door clicked shut, bringing her back to her senses. And with it, a rush of adrenaline.

The room was small, darkly colored, and simply adorned with only a large bed and desk with a lamp in the corner as furniture. There was a closet, and a door that presumably led to the bathroom. It smelled of flowers, most likely coming from those placed as decoration on the desk.

He had removed his shoes, placing them neatly beside the threshold of the door in such a Sasuke sort of way. She clumsily did the same, and the two simply stood and stared at each other for a moment.

"Sakura," Sasuke took a step forward, but she quickly interrupted him.

"D-did the hotel clerk state there was a b-bath?" she stammered, grinning sheepishly. She felt the blush hot on her face as she asked.

"...Yeah. Why?" Sasuke's tone was patient, and she wondered if he knew why. _Of course he does, damn it! Sasuke always seems to know everything!_

"Ah-hahaha, do you mind if I take a bath? I haven't had a nice hot one since we left a week ago, and the river was so cold, you see, so - "

"Go ahead," he waved to her nonchalantly, then walked over to the simple desk where he laid out the mission scroll and began reading. She quickly ran into the bathroom, completely forgetting her bag with her change of clothes.

She turned the water on completely hot, and shakily she stripped as the water filled. She stepped in the steaming hot water, and her skin grew pink with the heat. As she submerged, she began to listen to her own heartbeat, and was dismayed at just how fast it was racing.

She laid in the bath, her heart racing in her chest. She was alone with this man, the man she had loved all of her life. And as much as she'd dreamt of this moment all of her life, now she was terrified. She had expressed her love for him over and over, and being so close to him without any mutual feelings between them was beginning to hurt. But she had no idea how wrong this idea truly was.

After her panic had subsided, she took a deep breath and felt calm again. Until she realized she only had a towel in the bathroom, and no spare clothes.

 _Shit! What do I do? I can't go out naked with Uchiha Sasuke studying his notes out there! Damn it..._

"Sasuke-kun?" she called, hearing the shame in her voice.

"Yes?" his voice called, muffled between the bathroom and main room.

"...I forgot my clothes."

Silence.

She heard him stand, then pause. "Where are they?"

"In my bag. It should be by the door."

Within a moment, the door opened and she covered herself with her towel. But she found he was not looking at her, and had turned the other way with only his hand entering the room holding her bag.

"...Thank you so much," she murmured, taking it.

"Hn."

And with that, the door closed again.

Sweat ran down her forehead, and she cursed herself for being so jumpy. _It's just...I care for him so much..._

She quickly redressed, draining the bath water and hanging up her towel. When she exited the bath, she found he was still hunched over his notes. _I should probably go discuss the details of our plan with him...what sort of a teammate have I been this trip?!_

Yet as she walked over to him, she found that she was painfully aware of his presence, of the air that seemed charged with static electricity. She could hear his quiet, deep breathing, smell his masculine scent...she wondered if he might be feeling the same way.

The creak of the floorboards under her weight alerted him that he was approaching her, yet he didn't look up at her.

"...What's the plan for tomorrow?" she finally asked, hearing her voice hoarse. _Damn it, why is my throat so dry?_

Yet he did not answer her. Instead, he gazed at the floor beside her, and the light of the lamp cast a beautiful glow on his ivory skin.

"...Sakura," his voice seemed deeper than usual, "Did you mean what you said, back in your home when you woke up?"

She paused, trying to recall exactly what he was speaking of. They had spoken much, and she had said many things. "...What are you referring to, exactly?" She couldn't mess this up due to misunderstanding. Not this time.

He finally looked up to gaze intensely into her eyes, and his next statement, uttered very quietly, changed the feeling of the conversation entirely:

"When you said that you cared for me?"

She froze. She had confessed to him so many times, why was he asking her this now?

"...Of course I did," she blushed, unable to continue meeting his gaze, "I've always loved you, Sasuke-kun...never once have I stopped." Her thoughts were raging now, and she was so distracted by them that she could not notice that he had stood from the desk. She only noticed when his cold, calloused hand gently touched her chin and tipped her face up to meet his own.

"...Thank you," he murmured and then pressed his lips against her own.


	16. Chapter 16

**Optional OST: Blossoming Heart by Danny Rayel OR Tangled Up Staind**

 _Sooo this fanfiction was rated T for a reason, which will be explored in this chapter. If you're uncomfortable with sex or anything like that, I'd suggest maybe waiting until next chapter. I definitely don't judge and I'm just thankful that you've stayed with my story this far! I promise this'll be the most of it. Sasuke and Sakura did conceive Sarada, so I felt it necessary to include. Thank you readers :3_

 _..._

"Sakura..." he said her name like a prayer, deep and husky. And she fell into his arms in shock. He grasped her with a warmth and gentleness she had forgot existed within him.

As surprised as she was, the whole thing came so naturally to her, as if they had been meant for this all along...She smelled his scent, allowing herself to become tangled within his grasp. Lovingly she planted kisses all down his cheek, pulling his muscular form even closer to her own body.

He breathed in deeply, pressing his face against her own.

 _How did we end up here...?_

Before she knew, he was above her on the bed, his bangs hiding his eyes from her view. She felt his muscles tense as he grasped her.

"Sasuke-kun, I-" Sakura stammered, blush reddening her face like mad, "Are you - "

Then she was quickly interrupted when his lips found hers again.

She took in the taste of his kiss, the smell of his skin, and felt as if she were high. He quickly let his weight down on her, closing the distance between their bodies and she felt his muscular chest against her own, his manhood achingly close to her own body...

She was melting. Or dreaming. Or dead. But this couldn't be happening.

He ran his fingers through her hair, breathing her in deep.

Lovingly she stroked the side of his face, gazing into his eyes; shocked only to find his Sharingan activated. Her heart pounded, waiting for a genjutsu that never came.

His fingers grasped the hand that was gently running down his cheek, and tightly interwove his fingers with hers.

She could feel his heart racing in his chest from where he lay over her. Was he as nervous as she...? What was he feeling right now...? Was this even reality...?

"Sasuke-kun," she murmured, catching the anxiety on her own voice, "I - "

"Shhh...," he murmured over her, silencing her with a kiss once more, "...Don't be nervous...you...don't have to be afraid of me..."

"I-I'm not," Sakura broke away from his kiss, temporarily, "It's...just my first time...!"

She found his smile beneath his jet black bangs.

"I'll be gentle...," he tapped her forehead again.

Shock pulsed through her veins. That gesture again... She found the confidence to continue giving herself to the man she loved so much...

Her arms wrapped around his back, squeezing them closer together. He sighed heavily, pressing his face against her own. She then pushed him away long enough to tear his shirt away from his body.

She beheld his figure in awe, amazed by the sheer beauty of it as well as the scars that told his story. She wanted to know each one, the sharp line on his arm, the large splattered one on his chest, the countless others, how he got them...but that was for another time. He gently pulled her shirt from her as well to reveal her bra beneath.

Slowly, he returned to his position atop her, savoring the newfound sensation of their skin together. She stroked his now bare back, lovingly planting kisses all along his neck. Especially where the curse mark had been.

Before she knew it, they were naked, and he was positioned to enter her. His strong muscles kept him above her, and for a moment he hesitated.

"...Are...you sure...?" his bangs hid his eyes from her face, and she knew the deeper intention of this question. _Are you sure you trust me this much...? Are you sure you are willing to give yourself to me...after all that I've done...?_

"Sasuke...," she gasped sensually in his ear, " _Please_..."

She moaned loud as he entered her with a thrust that rocked her to her core. She closed her eyes as sweat beaded on her forehead. There was no sharp pain as she'd heard there should be...only sweet, primal pleasure.

"S-Sasuke...kun," she breathed, "...Oh god..."

"...Does...it hurt...?" he hissed from above her

"No, oh god...Sasuke-kun...it's...so deep..."

He groaned quietly, as he began to rock her back and forth.

She moved with him in ecstasy, passionately kissing him again and again.

"I love you so much, Sasuke...oh god I love you...," she moaned, and he began to rock her harder and harder until she was screaming his name with adoration. He moved roughly with her in his arms as he pushed her up against the wall, pushing deeper and deeper inside her.

She finally cried out in sheer ecstasy, feeling everything within her tighten around him as she moaned, as he rode her climax. He reached his climax soon after when his hips bucked passionately with hers, clutching her breasts and groaning with his own pleasure.

She finally opened her eyes to find his sweat covered face before her, eyes gazing earnestly upon her body. He sighed deeply and collapsed heavily into her arms.

His scent was that of pine, fire, and masculinity, and it had never been so strong as now. She kissed his shoulder that was pressed against her face, feeling his soft hair tickle her cheek.

And with them, this once wasn't ever enough. The whole night, the air was filled with their sweet cries and moans of pleasure...As if the entire world had fallen into the right place, and all the tension had been removed between them, she would always remember this night with pure happiness...the happiness they had always deserved together.

When she had finally fallen asleep, after the entire night of lovemaking, he quietly observed her sleeping form where he slept naked next to her.

"I...love you...too..." he whispered to her sleeping form beside him, planting a single kiss on her diamond seal.

...

She woke with the sunrise that next morning.

It was a gorgeous sunrise. Bright hues of red and pink blended together in fluffy clouds, illuminating the landscape before her. It cast a pink glow on the room that engulfed her. She pulled the sheets closer to her, smelling _the scent of Sasuke_...?! She sat up, only to realize she was wearing no clothes...

And then she remembered...

 _Last night!_

A red feverish blush crossed her face, matching the sunrise itself. But the bed was empty beside her...

Where was he? She grasped the inn's white plush robe, pulling it across her naked form and hopping out of bed -

He was standing gazing out the window. Relief flooded over her, _so he didn't leave...thank Kami..._

But then...what? How to react? What did this mean for their relationship? How do you casually bridge such a monumental act? How was she supposed to act around him anymore? All these questions raced across her mind, and before she reached a panicking crescendo, his soft voice broke the silence.

"...Sakura," he quietly murmured, turning to face her. Her brain grew silent, and she bit her lip in anticipation. He crossed the floorboards as they creaked under his weight, only to place his single hand against her cheek.

"...I don't have much to offer you," he gazed into her eyes as if looking into her very soul, "...I'm an ex-missing nin, I've gone astray, and you've seen me at my worst..." Her heart was racing in her chest now. _What are you getting at, love...?_

"...I've hurt you so many times, and you've never once stopped caring about me... and as much as I fear I don't deserve you, selfishly I don't want to lose you...because I care for you deeply, too..."

"...This is my mother's ring," he continued, and his gaze faltered from her own as he pulled out a beautiful golden ring with dark swirling rubies and white diamonds, matching the Uchiha fan. Sakura's heart stopped beating for a moment, and the adrenaline rush inside her almost made her miss his next words.

"...You're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with...and I promise, no one will work harder to cherish you than me..." The room was blurry, but she could just make out the powerful shinobi get down on one knee.

" Haruno Sakura...will you marry me...?"

Tears had already welled in her eyes, but they now poured fourth like rain down her cheeks, dotting the ground between them. Sasuke gazed up at her in surprise, a worried expression crossing his face as if he had hurt her again. He had no time to respond, for she got down on the ground with him, pushing him over onto his back on the floor and straddling his lap to embrace him.

"Yes, yes, yes," she cried softly into his ear, "Anata I love you with all my heart..." From where she lay crying atop him, she did not witness the small smile that crossed his face.

He gently pushed her away from him just enough to slip the shining ring around her delicate finger. She sat up atop him, gazing down at it with reverence and admiration.

"Oh, Kami, Sasuke, it's beautiful...," she murmured, "...I know how much it means to you..." She finally met Sasuke's charcoal eyes, finding them soft on her own. He kissed her face softly, resting his head in the crevice of her neck.

"...I will cherish this always...this beautiful thing we have," she murmured softly into his ear, and he replied simply stating "I know."

They eloped that very next morning, in the small garden on the outskirts of the city, while the sun had begun to warm the Earth and illuminate the drops of dew on each and every plant; the morning sparkled and blazed with a new magic. It was simple, but beautiful and private, as the scents of various flowers wafted from the garden - in the private, secluded, and intimate company of themselves and Kami itself.

This quiet matched their love for each other - reserved but ablaze, unconventional but smoldering...as much as Sakura could never have pictured such a wedding, she could not picture one any better, one more fitting for the love they shared together. They wore simple clothes they had brought with them to meet the leader of the village. Quietly they spoke their solemn vows for each other, binding themselves together for eternity as all the floodgates of the separation and tension between them burst forth.

"...Sakura," his voice was deep and husky in his throat, onyx eyes staring deep into her soul as his bangs no longer hid the swirling purple rinnegan from her, "...You've seen me, at every possible point in my life, and yet still choose to bind yourself to me today...you've encouraged my growth, comforted me in my pain, and with your help, I've become a better person and will continue to..."

"...I vow my loyalty and love for you for all the days of your life...and still afterward, if there is such a thing as the afterlife. I vow to be a protecting presence, an anchor for you...the kind of husband you deserve."

"Sasuke-kun, Anata," Sakura stammered, tears forming in her eyes, "...My love for you has always been, and will always be...I vow to be there for you rain or shine, hard times or not, to fight for what we have...because you are my everything, dear, and to be your wife is my greatest honor...to be the mother of your children, your companion in our age...I vow to be the wife _you_ deserve, and thank you for choosing me to be so..."

The sincerity and the intentionality of Sasuke was a side of him she was still adjusting to, and it took her breath away... With a loving embrace and a passionate kiss they became husband and wife in the most earnest and genuine way possible... And for the first time anyone could remember, the Hidden Rain Village stopped raining.

...

The following day had them back at their mission, albeit united closer in a bond that no one and nothing would be able to break. The day began in the village's governmental building - a meeting with the newly positioned leader of the Hidden Rain Village.

A stiffly standing guard in armor greeted them outside of the complex, and then escorted them down a series of hallways until they reached a large room. Sakura's arm was gently wrapped around Sasuke's, something she could never have dreamed would occur on a mission...she gazed up to his stoic face, admiration welling in her heart for this man.

The large doors were opened, and a well-built older gentleman with dark brown hair and silver streaks rose from his seat at the desk across from them.

"Hello, and welcome to the Hidden Rain Village," he greeted them in a low, raspy voice, "Although, strangely enough, we saw the sun yesterday." As he walked over to meet them, they both noticed how he walked with a pronounced limp and cane. Surely the man had seen his share of violence in his days and no doubt if Kakashi had appointed him, he had reached similar conclusions about the future of the world through his life.

"It is our honor to meet you, sir," Sakura bowed customarily, and Sasuke nodded bluntly.

"My name is Shiguire Motosuwa," he smiled warmly at them, "You are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, correct?"

"Uchiha Sakura," Sasuke corrected him, and Sakura felt her heart leap in her chest. If she didn't know him better, she might not have caught the subtle pride that was found in his voice.

"Oh, have you wed?" and when Sakura nodded, the man raised his hands, "Congratulations...I have heard much about you from the Lord Sixth, and your surname precedes you. I am quite pleased to have such capable shinobi working on our case...

...So what all do you know about our current situation?...What has the Lord Sixth told you?"

"...We're aware people are dying senselessly, without any apparent link between victims," Sakura informed him, remembering what Sasuke had told her.

"...And that the attacks began the day you were inaugurated," Sasuke added grimly, "...You have evidence to believe it is someone displeased with your appointment as village leader."

"Correct,"

"The most fascinating aspect of this all," the man's voice quieted, "...Is that no-one has ever seen the perpetrator itself. We only can identify there is one based on the kunai stab wounds to the necks of the victims...and though we're confident it was not self-inflicted, we cannot identify signs of a scuffle, either."

Sakura's eyes hardened at the notion, "...That complicates things."

"Indeed."

"...If he's wielding kunai, he's a shinobi, and will be bound to use chakra at some point," Sasuke interjected, "I'll be able to see him, so we'll find him. And, per your request, bring him to you, alive."

"Thank you," the man's relief was visible, as he bowed gratefully, "I just wish to prevent further bloodshed."

"As do we," Sakura reminded him, "...The world has lost so much with the last war. It's time for some new solutions."

"Agreed," the man nodded, "Unfortunately, I have no evidence to present you. The only thing we know for sure right now is the locations of the attacks, which I have marked on this map." He handed Sasuke the piece of parchment, with red X's where each victim had fallen. Sasuke studied it quietly, bending it to show Sakura.

"...I would suggest looking there, but I have doubts that any site would be revisited...I am completely at loss as to how to predict an attack. I just want to protect my citizens...they've suffered enough."

"...Understood. We will begin working on the case, corresponding with you using my hawk. It is harder to intercept," Sasuke explained, "...Farewell." As the couple departed from the room, Shigure added, "Be careful."

...

OST: Landslide, Fleetwood Mac

Sakura observed her husband studying the map as they walked down the muddy evergreen tree-lined road toward the village once again.

 _Husband...?_ The thought still seemed so foreign, and part of her still could not believe what had occurred only yesterday...that their lives had eternally intertwined, after all this time...

 _...Agh, we have a mission to complete,_ she berated herself, _I have to think!_

"...There aren't any leads for us to follow," Sasuke's voice sounded slightly irritated as it broke the silence, "...I guess that means we should create our own."

"H-hai...," Sakura nodded, trying to focus. She felt her face grow warm with blush and tried to suppress it, but she knew it was be for naught...nothing escaped the watchful eyes of the man next to her, her husband...His dark eyes found her face curiously, and she gazed away from him trying (uselessly) to hide.

A hand gently grasped her chin, tipping her face upwards to meet his own in a kiss. His black bangs tickled her face, and she grasped his face in her hands, as they kissed for a moment.

"...Relax, Sakura...," he sighed, and she caught the ghost of a smile cross his face, "...We'll have time...for...for us...I've already booked our lodging for tonight. Just focus for today, alright?"

"...H-h-hai," she was now tomato red, and as Sasuke turned away from her, his cloak blowing in the wind and his face concealed from her, she could hear a quiet amused "hn."

He cleared his throat, "As I was saying, we have no leads to follow, so we'll have forge our own. My suggestion is as follows: we speak with the townspeople around where the event occurred, see if they have anything or saw anything unusual preceding and following the attacks..."

"Alright," Sakura's head was beginning to clear again, "Let's go."

The two set off toward the first X: the border town.


	17. Chapter 17

_**2 Months Later**_

In two months, the two of them had visited every X on the map; there had been no more recent killings, and they had only learned a few things: the attacker they were searching for hid itself exceptionally well, the witnesses of each killing spoke of only a kunai moving on its own into the neck of the victim, and an instant death. No one could track this individual, or entity, and there was indeed no sign of a scuffle because there wasn't one. Furthermore, the range of victims was wide, with no apparent link between them. Sasuke and Sakura, while frustrated at the lack of apparent progress, also cherished each passionate night they would spend together in each other's arms.

However, it was while staying at a town toward the east that it finally happened again. _Almost._

They were walking toward the marketplace to purchase more tomatoes for Sasuke, when Sakura felt it - the slightest chakra signature, coming from the bustling, open road before them. Sasuke caught her slight change in demeanor as she scanned the crowd for anything suspicious, and that's when she saw it.

An older woman, carrying her basket full of vegetables, chatting with who was presumably daughter. And behind her, following in an eerily straight line behind her head, was indeed a lone kunai.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried, but his Sharingan had been activated long ago.

To his shock, there was a young man with short brown hair who followed her, holding the kunai. Deciding not to take any chances, he leapt at the kunai and grasped it in his hand; blood squirted out and pebbled on the sandy ground.

"Everyone, please evacuate the area!" Sakura called out loudly over the noise, and at the sight of the two shinobi poised in fighting stance, the area cleared with chaos and fear.

"Finally, we've found you," Sasuke smirked venomously at the man before him, spinning the kunai quickly until the man let go and it fell to the ground.

".You can see me," the man gasped, then in studying Sasuke for a moment, his visage shifted. "...No, I've found _you_ ," the man's face grimaced into a sickly expression as he dropped the kunai and signed a jutsu that Sasuke was unfamiliar with. He disappeared with a puff of smoke, then reappeared next to one of the evacuating civilians, another kunai poised at her neck. Sasuke's face shifted into a silent scream of warning, but his wife had already anticipated the move.

"Shannaroo!" Sakura yelled, aiming a punch at his head. Noting that he was cornered, the man disappeared again, teleporting to the tall branches of the tree nearby.

"...You shouldn't be able to see me," he kicked the air with his feet, "...You're not a sensory type."

"...But I know chakra when I sense it," Sakura spoke toward the voice of the invisible person, "...And yours is only filled with malice. What is it you want?"

There was a pregnant pause, until the air broke out in maniacal laughter.

"Oh that's just perfect," he calmed himself, while Sakura approached her husband who was facing the invader with suspicion. "I want revenge."

"Revenge...? Against who? The war's over, you fool," Sasuke hissed at him, the word striking a chord with him.

"...a certain man...who killed my father."

Sasuke hesitated, "...and you're convinced it's me...?"

"No. But you'll lead me to him."

"Who is it then?" Sakura called into the air. There was a certain tension that was rising in this situation.

"...That's what you're going to tell me," the man suddenly leapt from his spot toward Sakura. Sasuke leapt in front of her out of reflex, a kunai poised at his head. But to Sasuke's surprise, the kunai went through his head and dropped cleanly on the other side.

There was only one other shinobi that could do such a thing.

 _Obito?!_

Sakura punched the ground once more, leveling the entire area in attempts to make him lose his footing. It was successful.

"What the fuck?" the man cursed, revealing himself once more.

"...That ability," Sasuke commented darkly, "...There was only one other shinobi capable of that. And only because he had the Sharingan."

"...That's where you're wrong," he replied, "...If you're willing to dirty your hands in forbidden things, anything is possible. But regardless, I need some information from you..."

He suddenly slipped from both Sasuke and Sakura's view, and in a flash, Sakura was in his grasp with a knife pointed at her throat. Sasuke showed no emotion save for the tiniest widening of his eyes, refusing to betray how much this partner meant to him - for her own sake. Sakura scowled in his grasp, gritting her teeth at the man, "...You're a fast fucker aren't you..."

"...Who else, besides you, now wields the Sharingan?" the man demanded, looking straight into his eyes.

"No one. I'm the only one left," Sasuke's voice raised ever so slightly and Sakura could hear his patience running thin.

"You lie!" the man yelled, pushing the kunai ever so slightly into Sakura's neck. A small drip of blood ran down her neck. But she stayed stone still, hoping to solve this peacefully and with as much intel as possible. Sasuke would have to do the negotiating...

"...You're young, but even you should have heard of the Uchiha Massacre. I am the _only_ _one_ left."

"...And even you should consider the alternative: that there are many non-Uchiha wielding the Sharingan. So tell me this, or your partner here dies."

He pushed the kunai into her neck, and it was then that she kicked his knee inward. He screamed and broke free, and before he could return to his feet, he gazed up into the spinning tomoe of Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan.

Suddenly, the man blacked out and crumpled to the ground, shouting and writhing in pain. Sakura shivered slightly at the thought, having been subject to only one genjutsu in her life - from the man she was now married to. Sasuke sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"...I'm sorry you had to see that," he studied her, the red tomoes of his Sharingan still spinning. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock, his mouth gaping slightly.

"...It's...okay," she replied, "...At least we caught him, and alive even. Shigure-san will be pleased..." She couldn't help but notice he didn't look like he was listening. He was still paused, staring at her as if he had seen a ghost.

"...Sasuke-kun?" she asked, "...Is everything alright?

His mind was racing so quickly he did not even process what she had just asked him. With the Sharingan activated he had beheld her, noting her chakra signature was the same as it had always been, green and voracious, teeming from her head to her toes with an emphasis at her seal and her heart. But there was something indisputably different about it today.

There was another signature, not her own. It was similar to his own, but also different and similar to Sakura's but distinct as well...and it was emanating from inside her. Below her stomach.

 _...She's pregnant?!_

"...Sakura," he grasped her, his eyes still spinning as they focused on the fist-sized chakra signature that was shifting in her belly.

"Anata, what is it?" she asked, observing his intense focus on her own body. She followed his line of vision while he seemingly wracked his brain for words.

"Sakura, you're - " but the words wouldn't come out. A bead of sweat dropped down his forehead and he swallowed hard. It had been a long while since Sakura had seen him this speechless.

Yet he was interrupted by a sword thrust through his chest. His eyes widened in surprise as blood shot forth from his mouth.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, grasping the sword from her side with her own hands to prevent it from moving. Healing chakra began to pulse through her palms.

"...I've waited my entire life for this moment...," the man growled, panting, "...no amount of genjutsu is going to stop me."

"You're dead," Sakura hissed, swinging a foot around Sasuke's body and directing a round-house kick to the man's head. The sword left Sasuke's body when the man flew from where he stood and hit a nearby tree.

Sasuke coughed as he pulled the sword from his abdomen, and it hit the ground with a clanging sound. But it was Sakura he was worried about.

"Sakura, get back!" he yelled, knowing her condition would not affect her but worrying about her endangering herself and her child unknowingly...one stab to her abdomen and...

He pushed the thoughts away, darting toward where Sakura was charging toward the man. He felt the blood still dripping from his open wound as he ran, each step sending a shot of pain up his spine.

"Sakura, stay back!" he yelled, in a moment of uncharacteristic loss of composure.

Sakura gazed up at him, so surprised by the change in tone that she didn't realize the man had stood once again. Sasuke used his Rinnegan for the first time in a long time, shifting places with Sakura and blocking the hit intended for her. He returned one with a vengeance, sending the man flying through the air until he fell with a sickening thud.

"Sasuke-kun, why?!" Sakura was now truly confused. Sasuke regrouped with her, keeping their backs toward each other.

"...Trust me," Sasuke replied, his voice deep in his throat.

"...H-hai...," Sakura bit her lip, gazing around for the return of the mysterious man. Although she saw nothing, she knew her husband had - his eyes had locked onto a piece of Earth before him, the same look a hawk holds while hunting its prey.

"...D-damn you...," a voice hacked, and blood spat out of the air, drenching the earth below, "...This isn't the end."

The world twisted and squeezed, and much like Obito, she felt him disappear. Sakura sighed, "...Damn...we almost had him...but I guess we got plenty of information, yes? He said he'll be back, so that's good. I mean - " she noticed Sasuke's Sharingan still active, but staring at her belly. If she didn't know him better, she would have missed the tenderness in his dark eyes.

"...So what is it, this thing that you wouldn't tell me? I could handle him no problem, and yet - "

"...Sakura, you're pregnant," Sasuke finally interrupted her, meeting her eyes; his normally calm and collected visage completely shattered.

Her emerald eyes dilated in surprise, and she paused for a moment while the realization hit her.

"...Are you sure...?" Sakura asked breathlessly, placing a hand on her belly.

"...Aah. I'm sure," Sasuke's breathing had quickened. They had never spoken about this before, and yet -

"...Anata...," tears flooded her eyes, and a blush dusted her cheeks as she reached to embrace him.

He was stiff in her embrace, still trying to process her reaction.

"...I'm so happy," she cried, and it was then he realized she was smiling. "...I was waiting for this moment, for so long..." she was laughing now, and he breathed a sigh of relief, "Who knew you would find out first?"

She broke away from him to press her lips against his in a tender kiss, the tears still streaming down her face. He was still frozen in place, a look of bewilderment and concern for her on his face.

"...You're going to be a father, Sasuke-kun," she grasped his cold hands and placed them on her belly.

"Aah...," he finally let out the breath he was holding, and smiled softly as he closed his eyes and embraced her from where he knelt by her. And while he couldn't believe his good fortune once again, couldn't understand just why life would be so forgiving, his thoughts ran wild. That man earlier, he was after the Sharingan...and had endangered Sakura.

Sakura had always been in danger on his behalf...being kidnapped in attempts to coerce him in returning, to have his rinnegan removed and cloned. Yet this would put her at even greater risk: the child she now carried possessed Uchiha blood, and as consequence, likely carried the Sharingan. And as so many power-hungry men had sought to use his own Sharingan, he knew the child would not escape this fate, either...

He sighed, thinking frantically. The safest place...would it be back in the village? It might, if no one believed she were pregnant, nor knew her association with him...but even Naruto and Kakashi were busy men, would they be able to ensure her safety...? Surely on his behalf...

"Sakura," his voice was deep in his throat, sounded tired, "...You might be safer elsewhere."

"Huh?"

"Back in the village...I know that Kakashi and Naruto are busy, but perhaps the safest place is that which is farthest from me - "

"No."

"...What?"

"I said no," he caught the fiery determination in her emerald eyes, the kind he had only seen once before. The time that they had fought alongside against the Ten Tales.

"The safest place surely is with you," she reminded him firmly, "...We are always changing locations, and you saw how well the village was guarded against shinobi that were after you when they kidnapped me. It wasn't."

Sasuke sighed, but then gazed up at her with a soft smile, the kind he only offered her.  
"You're right, as always," he planted a kiss on her diamond seal, "You're right. Stay with me. I will protect you...and our child."

"I know," she assured him, nuzzling his face softly, "And I will, too. I'm not the weak girl I once was."

"I know that, more than anyone," his dark eyes gazed deeply into hers. But he knew he had to at least make sure someone knew, in case anything came of him...

...

 _"Kakashi,_

 _I hereby update you on the mission at hand:_

 _We are currently tracking a potentially dangerous missing nin. Noteworthy characteristics: becomes invisible, possibly earth type. . ."_

The letter trailed off as Kakashi re-read that sentence. Invisible...? Earth type...?

 _"...And personal vendetta against the Uchiha clan, especially due to the sharingan."_

His heart stopped, if for a moment.

Kakko.

The rock ninja.

It had to be...someone related...because he had indeed disposed of Kakko, after the man killed Obito...

Or at least, they thought he did.

His heart was racing. At the very least, he needed to update Sasuke on their lethal tactics - cornering individuals into a cave, then collapsing it, etc. And at the most...

he needed to be involved. This was probably in revenge for what he had done, and he needed to communicate with this individual to prevent further bloodshed...

Yet there was still more written on the parchment, and he wiped the sweat off his forehead to continue reading.

" _Also, I felt necessary to inform you that Sakura is currently pregnant. (_ Kakashi notes the ink blotches here where Sasuke had clearly paused his writing) _This obviously puts her in a dangerous situation. If anything is to happen to me, I hope you will assume my duties in protecting her, my wife, and our child."_

Kakashi fainted, dropping his teacup and collapsing onto the floor. The teacup shattered as it hit the floor, and the thud of his body followed soon after.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" a familiar voice from outside the door called.

Naruto burst through the doors he had been about to knock on, following the sound of shattering glassware. There lie Kakashi in the center of the room, his tea spilled all over himself. Naruto scanned the room for signs of intruders, activating Kurama.

"...There's no one here," Kurama told him, "...Idiot." Naruto scowled as he investigated the scene.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he shook his teacher, "Are you okay?" He noted the fact that Kakashi was still clutching a piece of parchment.

"...It's the letter," Kurama guided him, "It was the last thing he read. Be cautious...It could be a seal"

Naruto plucked the now wrinkled parchment from Kakashi's hands, scanning it quickly. His eyes widened, and Kurama also noted the jolt in Naruto's heart.

"What is it?!" Kurama demanded.

"...It's Sasuke," Naruto told him, "...He appears to have finally come to his senses."

"Eh? Why...you knocked sense into him years ago, what is there left for the Uchiha to realize?"

"...How much Sakura has loved him all these years," a huge, teethy grin was now apparent on Naruto's face, "...And that he deserves this love enough to claim it."

"Meaning...?"

"...Sasuke and Sakura...they are expecting a child together. Uh, Kurama, I'm feeling a bit light-headed, too, I mean, damn they always looked at each other so funny, and man all this time I thought it was just 'cuz they were uncomfortable, but now we're all adults, and my wife's pregnant and now they're expecting and - "

"N-Naruto! Snap out of it, at this rate you're gonna - "

" - ... pass out, too...Damn it..."

...


End file.
